Guêt Apens
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Mustang se réveille un matin avec une sacrée gueule de bois... et une femme morte à son côté...
1. Découverte macabre

**Ndla : Voilà ma nouvelle histoire en cours d'écriture. Ce chapitre est extrêment court (271 mots sans les commentaires), mais c'est juste un avant-goût, pour voir si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou non. J'ai déjà écrit près de 50 pages sur cette histoires, alors si elle vous plait je la posterai.

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Découverte macabre**

Roy se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Sa tête lui faisait un mal terrible. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il tenait la cuite du siècle !

Lentement, avec des gestes précautionneux, il se retourna dans son lit. Il avait l'impression que le décor de sa chambre ne suivait pas ses mouvements.

Soudain, il se sentit totalement réveillé. A côté de lui était allongée une femme brune.

Roy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Que faisait-elle là ? Il avait beau retourner tous les évènements de la veille, il ne se rappelait pas être rentré chez lui accompagné hier soir.

L'horreur le glaça lorsqu'il voulu réveiller l'inconnue. Sa peau était froide, pour ne pas dire glacée comme si elle était… morte.

Roy sortit d'un bond de son lit. Debout, en sous vêtements, il observa le corps nu de la jeune femme. Enfin, il fit le tour du lit pour regarder de plus près la femme. Brune, plutôt jolie et ... morte, définitivement morte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et bon sang, qui était-elle ?

Il essaya de se repasser le film de sa soirée de la veille en mémoire. Après être parti du boulot, il était allé directement dans un bar comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Il se rappelait bien avoir bu quelques verres, mais pas du tout de cette femme.

Il se laissa gagner par la panique. Que faire ? Une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur mais n'avait jamais osé appeler.

* * *

**Alors, d'après vous quelle est cette personne dont Roy connaît par coeur le numéro de téléphone sans avoir jamais osé l'appeler ? Hum ? Trop dure la question **


	2. Rescousse

**NdlA : ce chapitre a été retouché !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 - Rescousse**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, on sonna à sa porte. Après avoir regardé dans le juda, Roy ouvrit.

« Colonel, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait urgence.

« Oui Lieutenant. Entrez. »

Roy fit entrer Riza Hawkeye.

« Suivez moi. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Riza sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer.

Riza se figea littéralement sur place à la vue de la femme nue dans le lit de son Colonel.

« Colonel, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me faites venir ? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous « occupez » de cette jeune femme. »

Blanche de colère, les mâchoires serrées, elle faisait déjà demi tour.

« Hawkeye attendez. Il ne s'agit pas d'une blague. Cette femme est morte. »

Riza stoppa net et se retourna.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, elle est morte et je ne sais absolument pas comment s'est arrivé ni qui elle est. »

Riza s'approcha du lit.

« Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un mal de crâne pas possible et avec cette femme dans mon lit. Morte. »

Par pure précaution, Riza posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de la femme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus aucun pouls.

« J'ai besoin d'un café. Pouvez-vous m'en préparer ? »

Surpris par la question de Riza, Roy acquiesça et s'en alla dans la cuisine.

Elle vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Roy lui tendit une tasse fumante.

« Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir et n'omettez rien, si vous me mentez, je le saurai. »

Roy s'assit après s'être servi une tasse de café.

« Je ne me rappelle plus trop bien de ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens être parti du bureau assez tard et de mettre rendu dans un bar du centre ville.

« Seul ou accompagné ?

« Seul. Depuis que Maes n'est plus là pour m'accompagner. »

Il y eu un silence qui plana entre eux, chargé des souvenirs du défunt.

« Continuez.

« J'ai commandé quelques verres, discuté avec quelques personnes.

« Cette femme en faisait partie ?

« Je ne sais plus, c'est possible.

« Savez-vous comment elle s'appelle ?

« Non, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir parlé avec elle ! Et encore moins l'avoir ramené chez moi.

« Combien de verre avez-vous bu ?

« Bon sang Hawkeye, je n'en sais rien. Quatre ou cinq peut-être plus. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec ce cadavre de femme à côté de moi et un mal de crâne à me cogner la tête contre les murs.

« Calmez vous Colonel. J'essaye juste de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Comment cette femme est arrivée dans votre lit et surtout comment elle est morte. J'ai cru sentir quelques côtes cassées, mais je n'ai détecté aucune autre blessure.

« Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ! Ce n'est pas possible.

« Moi, ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi c'est moi que vous appelez dans ce genre de situation. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vous qui ayez tué cette femme.

« Vraiment ?

« Je vous connais plutôt bien, Colonel, je ne pense pas que vous vous rendriez coupable de meurtre même par accident et d'autre part, il n'y a aucune trace de rapport sexuel sur le corps de la victime. J'imagine que si vous aviez ramené cette personne volontairement à votre domicile, vous auriez couché avec elle. »

Riza prononça la dernière phrase en plongeant son regard dans son café.

Cette fois, le silence se fit pesant.

« Vous savez Hawkeye, je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec la première venue et encore moins de la ramener chez moi. »

Riza releva son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons plus urgent à nous occuper. Il nous faut découvrir qui a commis ce meurtre et pourquoi on veut vous faire porter le chapeau. »

Au moment où elle se levait de table, on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

« Vous attendez de la visite ?

« Non, pas que je sache. »

Roy regarda dans l'œil de bœuf. Catastrophé il se tourna vers Riza.

« Des policiers. Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?

« Bon réfléchissons. Si tout cela est un complot pour vous faire arrêter, ce doit être notre tueur qui les a prévenu. Je ne pense pas qu'il les ai appelés en leur signalant un meurtre, il a du donner une excuse bidon. Il faut que vous arriviez à vous en débarrasser sans qu'ils puissent fouiller votre maison. »

Riza se planqua dans le couloir pendant que Roy ouvrait à ses visiteurs.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre visite ?

« Bonjour Colonel. On nous a prévenu qu'il y avait eu des bruits bizarres chez vous et des cris. Nous sommes venus vérifier que tout allait bien. Peut-on entrer ?

« Je vous assure que je vais bien. La personne qui vous a renseignés a du se tromper.

« Nous souhaiterions le vérifier par nous même Colonel. Nous avons une procédure à suivre, vous comprenez ? »

La situation semblait échapper au contrôle de Mustang. _Ca y est je suis foutu, ils vont trouver le cadavre…_

Soudain, il entendit le bruit de pas derrière lui et une voix féminine.

« Chéri, je ne trouve plus… Oh, bonjour messieurs. »

Roy se tourna pour trouver Riza, les cheveux humides, vêtue seulement d'une serviette. En d'autres temps, il se serait cru au Paradis, mais là, il resta simplement pétrifié sur place.

Les deux hommes rougirent à la vue de la jeune femme à moitié nue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Roy.

« Ces messieurs ont été prévenus qu'il y avait des bruits bizarres et des cris chez moi cette nuit. Ils sont venus vérifier.

« Oh, ce doit être tes voisins qui ont du appeler, je te le disais que nous avions fait trop de bruit. »

Riza se tourna vers les deux policiers : « Je suis désolée, il y avait longtemps que nous ne étions pas vu et Roy est tellement, hum…, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Bref, nous ferons plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Elle glissa un bras autour de la taille d'un Roy complètement éberlué.

« N'est-ce pas chéri ?

« Oui, oui tout à fait.

« Bien Colonel, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangé. Mais nous devions vérifier tout de même.

« Je comprends, vous ne faites que votre métier. Au revoir messieurs. »

Les deux policiers les saluèrent : « Au revoir Colonel. Madame. »

Roy referma sa porte et s'y adossa soulagé. Il regarda Riza, son sourire avait disparu.

« Merci. Je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans vous. »

Sans lui répondre Riza s'éloigna pour se rhabiller.

Elle le retrouva debout à côté du lit à regarder la femme toujours allongée.

Riza posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller ? »

Roy hocha de la tête.

« Oui. Que faisons nous maintenant ?

« Je voudrai prendre quelques photos, nous en aurons besoin pour l'identifier. Avez-vous un polaroïd ?

« Oui, Maes m'en avait offert un. »

Riza prit l'appareil qui lui tendait Roy.

« Vous devriez aller prendre une douche, je peux me débrouiller seule pour les photos. »

Roy acquiesça, l'idée d'une douche lui semblait salutaire non seulement pour apaiser sa migraine mais aussi pour le nettoyer de la sensation d'avoir dormi à côté d'un cadavre.

Il revint dans la chambre moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Riza se tourna vers lui. Il était très pâle.

« Venez Colonel. Sortons d'ici. »

Ils s'assirent dans le salon. Roy sur le canapé s'était pris la tête entre ses mains.

« Je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

« Voyons Colonel. Reprenez vous. Il faut vous montrer fort et faire face. Et puis vous n'êtes pas tout seul. »

Roy releva la tête, il croisa son regard. Trente secondes passèrent. Riza cligna des yeux et se redressa. De nouveau, elle était maîtresse d'elle-même et était repassée en mode « soldat ».

Roy avait-il rêvé l'expression de la jeune femme ? Un instant il avait cru lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de la douceur. Ce pouvait-il que Riza ressente ce que lui-même éprouvait secrètement pour elle ?

« Il faut prendre les choses dans l'ordre. Je trouve étrange que vous ne vous souveniez de rien, sans compter votre mal de tête. On a du vous droguer. Il faudrait s'en assurer. J'ai un ami qui travaille dans un labo, il pourra sûrement nous aider.

« Vous voulez qu'on sorte en la laissant là ?

« Et que voulez vous faire d'autre ?

« Je ne sais pas, prévenir la police.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Colonel. Pas tant que nous n'en savons pas un peu plus sur cette histoire. »

Roy se rendit à son avis et ils partirent tous les deux pour le laboratoire où travaillait l'ami de Riza.

Il la suivit à travers les étages et les couloirs jusqu'à un petit laboratoire. Riza frappa un coup à la porte et entra.

Un homme blond en blouse blanche regardait dans un microscope. Lorsqu'il vit Riza, un sourire illumina son visage.

« Riza ! Qu'elle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

« Bien »

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ca fait longtemps.

« Je sais, j'aurai du venir te voir plus tôt, mais avec mon travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

« Je sais, toujours les mêmes excuses, ton travail passe avant tout. Je n'ai pas oublié…

« Barry, je te présente le Colonel Roy Mustang.

« Oh, je vois, c'est donc pour lui que tu travailles. » Répondit Barry en regardant Riza d'un air entendu tout en serrant la main de Roy.

« Oui, c'est pour lui. Et justement, nous avons besoin de tes services. Il faudrait pratiquer un examen sanguin sur le Colonel. C'est très urgent et je dois te dire confidentiel.

« Ok, je vois.

« C'est possible ?

« Que ne ferai-je pas pour toi ma belle ? Allez Colonel, venez par ici et relevez votre manche. »

Roy s'exécuta. Il s'assit et Barry lui fit les prélèvements demandés.

« Je m'y mets de suite.

« Dans combien de temps aurons-nous les résultats.

« Une heure. Ca te va ?

« Parfait. On peut attendre ici ?

« Pas de problème.»

Riza lui sourit.

Les minutes passèrent. Elles semblaient des heures à Roy, surtout que son mal de crâne ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Il ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air et de se dégourdir les jambes.

« Lieutenant. Je vais faire un petit tour. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

« Ok, je vous attends là. »

Roy sortit du bâtiment. Le soleil était maintenant presque à son zénith. Il laissa ses rayons lui réchauffer son visage. La brise vint jouer avec ses cheveux.

A présent qu'il avait cette hache en équilibre au-dessus de sa tête, tous ses petits riens lui semblaient précieux. Qui sait ? Si ça se trouvait, il en serait bientôt privé. Pourrait-il survivre en prison ? Il n'y avait rien de moins sûr, sans compter qu'il serait confronté à bon nombre de prisonniers qu'il avait mis derrière les barreaux.

Il poussa un soupir. Les résultats devaient être prêts à présent, il regagna le petit laboratoire où il trouva Riza debout juste à côté de Barry, ils parlaient à voix basse, Riza lui souriait et semblait répondre à une remarque que Barry venait de lui faire.

Roy fut agacé par la complicité que Riza et Barry semblaient partager. Il toussa pour leur signaler sa présence.

Barry et Riza se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« On a les résultats ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça ne va plus tarder. »

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Barry récupéra la feuille tant attendue. Il l'a lu à voix basse.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais aux vues de ce que tu m'as dit Riza, il y a des traces de GHB dans votre sang Colonel.

« De GHB ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Le GHB ou acide gamma-hydroxybutyrique est plus connu sous le nom de drogue des violeurs. Cette drogue administrée à forte dose déclenche des effets hypnotiques et des pertes de conscience. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun laissant les informations faire leur chemin dans son cerveau et en soupeser les conséquences.

Enfin Riza se tourna vers Mustang :

« Nous avons la preuve que vous avez été drogué hier soir. Sûrement dans le bar, quelqu'un a du mettre le GHB dans votre verre sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. On vous a piégé Colonel. »

* * *

**Suspens !**

**Qui a piégé le Colonel ? Que ressent Riza pour Roy ? Et quels sont les sentiments secrets du Colonel pour son lieutenant ? Qui est Barry ? Et qui a-t-il eu entre lui et Riza ? Et qui, mais QUI est cette femme retrouvée morte dans le lit de notre héros préféré ?**

**Vous le saurez si j'ai suffisamment de retour pour me motiver à poster les autres chapitres…**

**Bises**

**Frip-Ouille**


	3. Jézabel

**NdlA : Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise. Voilà le chap 3. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai tout plein de boulot au travail et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire...

* * *

****Chapitre 3 – Jézabel**

Barry regardait tour à tour Riza et Roy avec un air interrogateur.

« Bon et si vous me disiez ce qui se passe réellement ici.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. » Lui répondit brusquement Roy.

« Colonel, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide et Barry peut se montrer un atout précieux pour nous. Et en plus, il sera discret. Nous pouvons et nous devons lui faire confiance.

« Très bien, je vous laisse lui expliquer de quoi il retourne. Moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vous attends dehors. Au revoir Barry. Merci pour tout.»

En quelques mots, Riza expliqua à Barry la découverte du corps de la jeune femme dans le lit de Roy le matin même.

« Il faudrait que je puisse pratiquer des examens sur cette femme.

« Je sais, mais comment faire ?

« Je pourrai passer chez ton Colonel et pratiquer des prélèvements.

« Tu pourrais faire ça ?

« Bien sûr. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand je peux passer.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu fais.

« Menteuse, tu sais très bien ce que tu pourrais faire Riza. »

Riza rougit.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé…

« T'inquiète, je sais très bien… Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sauras où me trouver. »

Riza retrouva Roy qui l'attendait adossé à la voiture.

« Et maintenant ?

« Maintenant, on va faire un tour au bar où vous êtes allé hier soir. Il faut qu'on découvre si oui ou non, on vous a vu avec cette femme. On pourra peut-être aussi découvrir qui elle est.

« Etait.

« Pardon Colonel ?

« Qui elle était. Elle est morte.

« Bien sûr. »

La tension régnait dans l'habitacle. Riza se concentrait sur sa conduite et Roy regardait par la vitre. Il se retourna vers elle.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas vous parler comme ça sur ce ton. Vous faites tout votre possible pour me sortir de ce guêpier et vous me faites confiance alors que je vous entraîne dans ce merdier. Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant.

« Excuses acceptées Colonel.

« Maintenant, histoire de changer de sujet, dites moi qui est ce Barry et ce qu'il y a entre vous. »

Riza sourit tout en continuant de regarder sa route.

« Barry est une vieille connaissance. Il n'y a rien entre nous. En tout cas, plus rien.

« Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

« Je vous trouve bien curieux Colonel.

« C'est juste que je l'ai vu vous regarder et vous sembliez très complices tout à l'heure.

« Nous sommes sortis ensemble en effet, mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Depuis je suis passée à autre chose, j'ai ma carrière et mon travail.

« Votre travail qui consiste à me seconder et à me protéger.

« Oui, entre autre.

« Est-ce que vous étiez déjà sous mes ordres lorsque vous sortiez avec Barry ?

« Oui. Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose ? Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi-même.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Ralentissez, nous sommes presque arrivés. Tenez, c'est là. »

Riza gara la voiture. Roy l'attendit sur le trottoir avant de pousser la porte de l'établissement.

Il faisait sombre, le bar était quasiment vide à cette heure ci. Le barman essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir.

Roy s'approcha de lui et le salua par son prénom.

« Salut Jack.

« Hé, salut Roy, comment va ?

« Bien, je te présente mon premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

« Bonjour Madame, charmé de vous connaître.

« De même, Jack. »

Riza se pencha vers Roy et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Je vais faire le tour voir si je trouve quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui reconnaîtra notre inconnue. »

Roy acquiesça et Riza s'éloigna sous prétexte de chercher les toilettes.

« Ben dis donc, tu m'avais dit qu'elle était jolie mais pas à ce point là !

« Hum, oui, mais je préfèrerais que tu ne lui répètes pas devant elle.

« Ok, je comprends. Sinon, t'as pas eu trop de mal à rentrer hier soir ? Tu en tenais une sacrée couche ! C'est à peine si tu tenais sur tes jambes.

« Justement, je voulais savoir si j'étais parti avec quelqu'un hier soir. Je me suis réveillé ce matin chez moi dans mon lit, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'y être arrivé, pire, j'ai retrouvé un sous-vêtement qui n'a rien de masculin au pied de mon lit ! Et aucun souvenir de la dame…

« Oh, franchement Roy, ce n'est pas sérieux. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois parti accompagné, en tout cas, pas avec une femme.

« Et tu m'as vu discuter avec quelqu'un sinon ?

« Oui bien sûr, tu as parlé avec des habitués et puis avec un type un peu bizarre. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu ici auparavant. Il t'a payé un verre et vous avez discuté un moment et puis tu m'as dit au revoir et tu es parti. En y repensant, tu es parti seul. Par contre, le type est sorti juste après toi.

« Et tu peux me le décrire ?

« Plutôt grand, il m'a semblé qu'il avait un accent de l'est. C'est tout ce que je me rappelle.»

Roy était embêté, comment lui poser la question sur l'identité de la femme sans éveiller les soupçons ?

Mais au moment où il allait poser la question à Jack, Riza revint auprès de lui. Son visage était fermé.

C'est d'une voix dure qui surprit Roy, qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Colonel, il est temps d'y aller. »

« Très bien, je vous suis Lieutenant. Au revoir Jack »

Riza était déjà à la porte. Roy la rejoint sur le trottoir. Sans un mot, ils montèrent dans leur véhicule.

Riza démarra en trombe.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état ? »

Riza stoppa net la voiture.

« Vous m'avez menti. Vous connaissiez cette femme !

« Pardon, je vous jure que non.

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit la serveuse que j'ai interrogée. Elle m'a dit que cette femme venait de temps en temps dans ce bar. Elle se faisait appeler Jézabel. La serveuse vous a déjà vu partir ensemble une fois, il y a quelques mois. Elle est formelle. »

Roy blêmit. Jézabel. En effet, le nom lui disait bien quelque chose. Il se rappela une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il se rappela aussi avoir passé la nuit avec elle, mais il y avait de cela plusieurs mois. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis et il n'avait plus pensé à elle. Ce n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu ce matin.

« Croyez moi Hawkeye, je vous assure que je ne me souvenais absolument pas de cette femme avant que vous ne prononciez son prénom.

« Oui et bien sûr vous n'avez pas pour habitude de coucher avec la première femme venue et de la ramener chez vous ? Combien d'autres mensonges allez-vous me sortir encore ? »

Chose inhabituelle, Riza était hors d'elle. Pire que tout, elle ne savais pas si c'était dû au fait que Mustang lui ai menti ou si c'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui et Jézabel.

« Mais, Riza, ce n'est pas un mensonge. J'ai peut-être couché avec cette femme une fois, mais ça n'en fait pas pour autant une habitude. Et puis merde, je n'ai pas à me justifier sur ma vie privée ! »

Des coups de klaxon résonnèrent derrière eux. Les autres conducteurs s'impatientaient. Riza remit le contact et démarra.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments interférer, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Après un long silence chargé d'amertume, Riza lui demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous appris auprès de votre ami Jack ?

« Je suis bien venu hier soir dans son bar, j'ai bu quelques verres dont un qui m'a été offert par un grand type avec un accent de l'est. Jack ne le connaissait pas. Je suis parti seul. Mais apparemment le type est sorti juste derrière moi.

« Au moins personne ne vous a vu avec une femme. C'est déjà ça. Si l'enquête est menée, personne ne fera le rapprochement avec vous. Du moins pour la soirée d'hier soir.

« Et vous qu'avez-vous appris ?

« La serveuse n'a pas vu Jézabel hier. Donc si vous l'avez ramenée chez vous, ce n'est pas dans le bar que vous l'avez rencontrée.

« Hawkeye, je vous dit que je n'ai pas ramené cette fille chez moi.

« Non, vous dites que vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Nuance.

« Mais Jack dit que je tenais à peine sur mes jambes hier. Comment aurais-je pu trouver et ramener une fille dans ces conditions ?

« Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire.

« Vous êtes vraiment bornée.

« Faut croire. Le pire c'est que malgré tout ça, je suis toujours là et que je vous crois. »

Ce qui conclut la discussion.

* * *

**NdlA : je vais faire ma lourde, mais ma béta testeuse m'avait signalé à l'époque qu'on ne voyait pas trop venir le Roy/Riza dans cette fic. En effet, j'ai essayé de faire venir ce côté là de l'histoire plus progressivement, mais je voulais attirer votre attention sur le fait que dans le chap 2, Barry dit à Riza que son travail passe avant tout, même avant lui alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et puis alors que Riza lui présente Mustang, il lui répond : c'est pour lui que tu travailles...Voyez la corrélation.**

**Et puis aussi, lorsqu'il appelle quelqu'un, c'est Riza qu'il appelle en premier, le fameux numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur sans jamais avoir osé le composer...**

**Enfin voila, c'était juste pour parler... La suite très bientôt, si vous êtes gentils avec moi...**


	4. Premières déductions

**Chapitre 4 – Premières déductions**

« Il est tard, trouvons un endroit où manger.

« Je n'ai pas faim.

« Moi si, vous n'aurez qu'à me regarder manger. » Lui répondit sèchement Riza.

Elle arrêta la voiture près d'un petit restaurant et descendit de voiture.

Elle s'installa à une table et commença la lecture du menu. Roy s'installa en face d'elle.

« Bonjour Messieurs Dame. Avez-vous fait votre choix ? »

Sans consulter Roy, Riza commanda une salade complète et une omelette.

« Et pour vous Monsieur ?

« La même chose. Merci »

Ils attendirent leurs plats dans un silence gêné.

« Lieutenant, écoutez. Je vous assure que je ne me rappelais pas de cette femme. Sinon, je vous l'aurai dit.

« Ne revenons plus dessus. Ca suffit.

« Mais Hawkeye, je vous assure que…

« Vous savez Colonel, au fond je m'en fiche complètement. Comme vous dites, vous n'avez pas à justifier votre vie privée. »

La serveuse revint à ce moment les bras chargés de leurs assiettes qu'elle déposa devant eux.

« Bon appétit.

« Merci » lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

« C'est juste que je voudrais que les choses soient claires entre nous…

« Ecoutez Colonel. Vous m'appelez catastrophé à pas d'heure ce matin. Je viens aussi vite que possible chez vous pour me retrouver face au cadavre d'une femme nue dans votre lit. Sur ce, vous me demandez mon aide, que je vous donne sans broncher. Je crois que tout est clair. Alors maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais manger ma salade et mon omelette et je vous conseille d'en faire autant, la journée n'est pas encore finie et elle risque d'être extrêmement longue. Il nous faut encore découvrir qui est derrière tout ça.

« Bien lieutenant, à vos ordres lieutenant » lui répondit Roy en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans sa salade.

Riza excédée jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

« Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit. »

Roy la retint par son poignet.

« Je vous en prie Riza. Restez. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable. »

Elle se rassit au grand soulagement de Roy.

« Je suis juste sur les nerfs. Jamais je n'avais imaginé me réveiller un jour au côté d'une femme morte.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée aussi. Cette situation ne m'amuse pas non plus. »

Ils reprirent leur fourchette et se remirent à manger. La tension était retombée.

« J'ai réfléchi et je ne vois pas qui peut avoir manigancé cette mise en scène. Je sais bien que j'ai des ennemis, mais iraient-ils jusqu'à tuer une femme innocente pour me faire condamner ? Il serait plus simple pour eux de s'en prendre à moi directement.

« C'est ce qu'il nous faut découvrir mais j'avoue que je suis un peu à court d'idée pour le moment. Et puis, l'endroit n'est pas idéal pour discuter de tout ça. Les gens autour de nous nous écoutent. Nous devrions aller ailleurs où nous serons plus tranquilles. »

L'image du cadavre de Jézabel toujours dans le lit de Mustang leur traversa l'esprit.

« Si vous voulez, nous pouvons aller chez moi. »

Roy acquiesça. Ils finirent leur repas, payèrent et sortirent.

Roy prit les clés des mains de Riza.

« Je conduis.

« Mais vous ne savez pas où j'habite.

« Faux, je sais parfaitement où vous habitez. »

L'appartement de Riza était beaucoup plus petit que la maison de Mustang. Mais d'une part, elle y passait vraiment peu de temps et d'autre part, son salaire de premier lieutenant ne lui permettait pas de prétendre à plus grand. Cependant, elle l'avait arrangé avec goût et simplicité.

Ils furent accueillis par les jappements de Black Hayate. Roy lui gratta le dessus du crâne pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Un ordre de Riza suffit à calmer le chien qui retourna à son panier.

« Entrez Colonel, installez vous dans le salon. Je vais nous préparer du café. »

Roy retira son manteau et s'installa sur une chaise. Riza revint peu de temps après avec papier et crayon, puis deux tasses et une cafetière pleine.

Elle s'assit à son tour, prit une feuille et un stylo. Elle commença à écrire en même temps qu'elle résumait les éléments qu'ils avaient.

« Donc, nous avons une femme, avec laquelle vous avez eu une aventure il y a de cela quelques temps, déposée pendant votre sommeil dans votre lit, un mystérieux inconnu à l'accent de l'est et pour finir, on vous a drogué. »

Roy la regardait tracer les mots et des flèches sur le papier. Riza releva la tête.

« Ca m'aide à y voir plus clair. C'est sans doute un peu archaïque comme méthode, mais il n'y a que cela qui marche.

« Non, c'est bien, continuez je vous écoute.

« Bon, il est temps d'échafauder des hypothèses. D'abord, Jézabel. Qui savait que vous aviez eu une aventure avec elle ?

« Et bien, je ne sais pas. J'imagine plein de monde. Les gens du bar, les habitués, même la serveuse s'en rappelait plus que moi. Et Jézabel l'a peut-être raconté à d'autres personnes.

« Mais vous ? L'avez-vous raconté à quelqu'un ?

« Non. La seule personne à qui éventuellement je l'aurai dit, c'était Maes et il est mort bien avant tout cela.

« Ok, où avez-vous été ? Chez elle ou chez vous ? »

Roy embarrassé par les questions de Riza, rougit un peu. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder avec Riza, c'était bien sa vie sexuelle _(NdlA : notez, j'ai écrit « sexuelle » et non pas « amoureuse »)_

« Chez elle.

« Donc on peut imaginer que ses voisins ont pu vous voir aussi. J'ai l'impression que ça va être compliqué de partir de ce point là. Trop de monde pouvait être au courant de votre aventure. Y a-t-il eu d'autres femmes ?

« D'autres femmes ?

« Oui, avez-vous eu d'autres aventures en plus de Jézabel ?

« Je ne vois pas le rapport Lieutenant.

« Si le tueur s'en est pris à Jézabel parce qu'elle avait couché avec vous, il peut très bien s'en prendre aux autres. Vous le voyez maintenant le rapport ?

« Oui. Il y en a eu deux ou trois autres.

« Bon il faudra qu'on essaye de les retrouver.

« Mais je ne sais plus qui elles sont. Ce n'était pas important, juste des histoires sans lendemain. »

« Bon laissons ça de côté pour le moment. Penchons nous sur cet homme à l'accent de l'est. Jack vous a dit qu'il était sorti juste derrière vous lorsque vous êtes parti.

« Exact.

« Si on part de l'hypothèse que c'est notre coupable, on peut donc imaginer que c'est lui qui vous a raccompagné chez vous.

« Et Jézabel, comment est-elle arrivée dans mon lit ?

« Peut-être y était-elle déjà, ou bien il l'a déposée en même temps qu'il vous couchait. Vous étiez sans doute en plein trip. Votre porte ne portait pas de signe d'effraction, c'est donc qu'elle a été ouverte avec la clé.

« Je me suis réveillé en caleçon.

« Je suis désolée de vous poser la question, mais est-ce inhabituel ? Avez-vous une habitude pour dormir ? Vos vêtements étaient là où vous les posez ordinairement lorsque vous vous déshabillez ?

« Je dors toujours en tee-shirt et caleçon. J'accroche toujours mon uniforme dans la salle de bain pour le lendemain. Et là, il était sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Donc il vous a déshabillé. Il a du passer un sacré bout de temps chez vous, il a du laisser des traces. Déshabiller un homme, surtout si celui-ci est inconscient, n'est pas facile. Sans compter qu'il a déposé en plus Jézabel. Il faudra que nous regardions s'il n'a pas laissé d'indice que nous n'aurions pas remarqué ce matin. »

Riza écrivit encore quelques lignes.

« Cet homme m'intrigue. Je me demande si toute cette histoire n'a pas un rapport avec votre rôle dans le conflit d'Ishbal.

« Je me posais la même question. Ce n'est sans doute pas une coïncidence s'il a un accent de l'est. »

Riza regarda l'heure.

« Il commence à se faire très tard et nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé. Et puis, il nous reste encore à savoir ce que nous faisons du corps.

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'ce que nous faisons du corps' ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut trouver un moyen de sortir ce cadavre de chez vous.

« Mais que voulez-vous faire ? On ne peut pas simplement jeter cette femme comme si ce n'était rien !

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on la trouve chez vous, sinon que croyez vous que penseront les enquêteurs ? Nous menons suffisamment d'enquêtes pour savoir que vous feriez le coupable idéal. Il faut qu'on la trouve, mais ailleurs. »

Roy resta silencieux.

« Colonel. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous appelions du renfort. »


	5. Arrivée des renforts

**Chapitre 5 – Arrivée des renforts**

Riza avait profité de son passage chez elle pour mettre des vêtements moins voyants que son uniforme. Elle avait aussi appelé Barry pour lui donner rendez-vous chez le Colonel.

Ils le retrouvèrent devant le domicile de Mustang. Roy laissa Riza passer les appels, pendant ce temps il accompagna Barry jusqu'à la chambre auprès de Jézabel.

Il actionna lentement la poignée de porte et ferma ses yeux, il espérait de toutes ses forces que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait la femme morte ne serait plus là.

Malheureusement pour lui, la forme sur son lit et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa nature.

Il relâcha sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle comme à une personne vivante, il devait oublier qu'il avait un jour serré ce corps contre le sien. Sinon, il n'y arriverait pas.

Barry fit les prélèvements et ils sortirent rapidement de la chambre. Barry repartit au laboratoire pour faire rapidement les tests.

Lorsque Mustang revint dans son salon, Riza l'attendait.

« J'ai pu joindre Havoc et Falman, ils arrivent. »

Roy prit place dans un fauteuil pour attendre leur venue.

« Ca ne va pas ? Vous êtes tout pâle. »

De nouveau, Roy nota l'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme. Et soudain il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule.

Riza s'était approchée et avait posé sa main sur lui. Le geste était léger et hésitant.

Roy releva la tête pour la regarder. Mais la sonnette à la porte carillonna et déjà Riza s'éloignait de lui.

Roy se leva pour aller ouvrir à ses deux subordonnés.

« Bonjour Colonel. »

Il les fit entrer dans son salon où ils retrouvèrent Riza. Mustang leur expliqua la situation, de la découverte du corps de Jézabel dans son lit ce matin à son réveil, à ses liens avec la jeune femme, en passant par les examens sanguins qui démontraient qu'il avait été drogué, jusqu'à la description du type qu'il avait rencontré au bar. Ils exposèrent aussi les déductions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés à la suite de leurs investigations de la journée.

Riza leur expliqua qu'elle avait examiné le corps et qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de spécial hormis des côtes cassées.

« Pourrais-je voir le corps ? » demanda Falman.

Riza se leva et l'accompagna dans la chambre où Falman étudia la femme allongée dans les draps.

« Nous avons essayé de la déplacer le moins possible et j'ai pris quelques photos. »

Falman examinait la tête brune de plus près. Il entreprit de lui ouvrir la bouche.

« Lieutenant, auriez-vous une pince à épiler ?

« Pas sur moi, je vais voir si j'en trouve une dans la salle de bain. »

Riza revint cinq minutes plus tard avec l'objet demandé. Falman s'en saisit et l'introduisit dans la bouche de la femme morte pour en extraire une petite plume.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

« Une plume. Si je devais parier, je dirai que cette femme a été étouffée à l'aide d'un oreiller à plumes. Ceux du Colonel sont garnis de mousse. Ce n'est donc pas ici qu'elle a été tuée. »

Falman reposa la tête sur l'oreiller. Il écarta les draps pour continuer son examen.

Riza s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hm, je n'ai pas trouvé de trace d'acte sexuel. »

Falman lui jeta un regard.

« Ca exclut d'autant plus le Colonel. »

Riza rougit et acquiesça. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qui unissait le Colonel à Jézabel, et cette pensée l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'elle lui serrait à chaque fois l'estomac.

Jusqu'à présent, jamais elle n'avait été confrontée aux petites amies de son supérieur. Il était donc facile pour elle de les ignorer, mais à présent, ce n'était plus possible.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ?

« Je pense que celui qui a fait ça, c'est assis sur son torse pour prendre appui, ce qui lui a brisé les côtes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été droguée comme le Colonel. Elle s'est défendue, plusieurs de ses ongles sont cassées alors qu'on voit bien qu'elle les entretenait, ceux encore intacts sont bien limés et vernis. Notre agresseur doit certainement porter les traces sur lui.

« Avec un peu de chance sur son visage.

« Ou sur ses bras. Tenez, venez, on va faire un essai. Allongez vous. »

Riza cligna des yeux sans bien le comprendre.

« Allez. Allongez-vous par terre. On va essayer de faire une reconstitution d'après nos déductions. »

Riza s'allongea par terre. Falman prit un oreiller et s'approcha d'elle.

« Donc, je vous disais que d'après les côtes cassées, le tueur s'était assis sur elle. »

Falman prit place sur le torse de Riza en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser.

« Je ne vous fais pas mal ?

« Non, ça va.

« Bon, donc il se penche sur elle pour lui appliquer l'oreiller comme ça sur le visage. »

Falman fit semblant de presser l'oreiller sur le visage de Riza.

« Essayez de reproduire les gestes que vous feriez si vous deviez vous défendre. Où me grifferiez vous ? »

Riza leva ses bras et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son faux agresseur essayant de le repousser. Falman pressa l'oreiller plus fortement. Riza gesticula plus violemment et porta ses mains sur le visage de Falman.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Falman se retourna et ôta l'oreiller du visage de Riza qui était toute rouge et échevelée. Tous deux regardèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre où se tenaient Mustang et Havoc.

Falman se redressa et aida Riza à se relever. Mustang faisait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre.

« Nous essayons de reconstituer le meurtre d'après ce que l'examen du corps nous révèle. »

Falman se tourna vers son cobaye.

« Je crois que nous en avons terminé ici. Retournons au salon. »

Ils repartirent tous les quatre vers le salon. Riza remettait ses cheveux en place et reprenait son souffle.

Falman exposa ses observations et les conclusions auxquels ils étaient arrivés avec Riza.

« Donc, nous pouvons déduire que cette femme n'a pas été assassinée ici et que très certainement celui ou celle qui a fait cela doit porter des marques de griffures soit sur ses bras soit sur son visage. »

Havoc prit la parole :

« Je suis d'accord avec l'hypothèse d'un lien possible avec Ishbal. Nous devrions essayer de creuser par là un peu. Nous pourrions traîner un peu dans les camps de réfugiés pour savoir s'il n'y a pas un nouveau venu.

« Il faudrait aussi se rendre au domicile de la victime. Je parie que c'est là bas qu'elle a été agressée. Nous trouverons peut-être des indices ou un voisin qui aurait vu quelque chose. », Suggéra Falman.

Ils acquiescèrent.

La voix d'Havoc s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce :

« Reste une dernière question. Que faisons-nous du corps ? »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Roy. Il fallait prendre une décision et vite.

Tous se regardèrent.

« Comme je le disais précédemment, je suis d'avis qu'il ne faut pas qu'on le découvre ici. Sinon, tous les soupçons se tourneront logiquement vers vous Colonel.

« Hawkeye a raison, il faut sortir cette femme d'ici. » renchérit Falman.

Havoc s'alluma une cigarette.

« Il y a toujours ce terrain vague près des entrepôts désinfectés.

« C'est une bonne idée. Les terrains sont militaires. On se verra sûrement confier cette enquête.

« Oui, mais on ne peut décemment pas sortir le corps maintenant, il fait trop jour, les voisins risquent de nous voir. C'est trop dangereux. »

Mustang les écoutait depuis quelques minutes sans intervenir, leur sang-froid et la facilité avec laquelle tous acceptaient son innocence et décidaient du sort de cette femme le laissaient complètement abasourdi. En même temps, il ressentait un sentiment de fierté d'avoir des compagnons d'arme aussi dévoués.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, il était temps pour lui de reprendre la tête des opérations et de leur montrer qu'il était à la hauteur de leur confiance.

« Nous pourrions utiliser ce temps restant avant la tombée de la nuit pour essayer de relever des indices ici. Nous n'avons pas encore pris le temps de le faire. Comme le faisait remarquer Hawkeye, le tueur a du passer un certain temps ici, il a peut-être laissé des traces de son passage. Il faudrait aussi appeler Fuery, voir s'il peut trouver quelque chose sur l'appel qui a été passé pour signaler des bruits chez moi cette nuit. »

Riza acquiesça et se saisissait déjà du téléphone. Tous les autres se levèrent et partirent inspecter la pièce qui leur avait été assignée.

Roy s'était réservé la chambre. Riza l'y retrouva accroupi près du lit.

« Fuery va se renseigner auprès des services de police. Il m'a dit qu'il était possible que l'appel ait été enregistré sur bande. C'est le cas en général. Nous pourrons déjà savoir si la voix est masculine ou féminine.

« Très bien. »

Instinctivement, ils avaient repris leur relation de Colonel et Lieutenant avec l'arrivée d'Havoc et de Falman.

Riza fit le tour et se pencha elle aussi sous le lit pour vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose.

« On n'y voit pas grand-chose la dessous.

« J'ai une lampe torche, je vais la chercher. »

Riza passa sa main sur les bords, mais hormis des moutons de poussière qui la firent éternuer, elle ne trouva rien. Roy revint avec la lampe et éclaira sous le lit.

« Qu'est que c'est là bas dans le coin ? »

Roy tendit le bras pour attraper ce que Riza lui désignait.

« Une chaussette. Je ne suis pas un maniaque du ménage… »

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus.

« J'ai déjà regardé partout ici, il ne reste plus que le lit, mais avec Jézabel toujours dedans, je n'ai pas osé y toucher. »

Riza regarda dehors.

« Il fait nuit à présent. Nous allons pouvoir régler ce problème.

« Je vais chercher Havoc et Falman. »

Riza en profita pour enrouler le corps de Jézabel dans les draps, la pauvre était nue et avait déjà suffisamment subit d'outrage au goût de Riza, sans compter que ce serait plus supportable pour les hommes de la manipuler s'ils ne voyaient pas son visage…

La rigidité cadavérique avait déjà commencé son œuvre ce qui rendit l'opération plus longue que ce qu'avait prévu Riza. En plus, elle essayait autant que possible de ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau glacée, cela avait un côté un peu dérangeant.

Sa tache terminée, elle se passa la main sur son front et poussa un soupir. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et elle avait hâte que cette journée se termine. Il était de plus en plus dur de maintenir une apparence calme face aux autres, alors qu'au fond cette histoire la bouleversait non seulement parce qu'elle touchait de trop près le Colonel mais aussi car face au meurtre de cette femme, sa solidarité féminine se réveillait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Jézabel avait été un être de chair et de sang encore vivant quelques heures auparavant, qu'elle avait ri, pleuré, aimé…et maintenant, quelqu'un avait mis un terme à cette vie, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être elle dans ce lit...

_Que vas-tu imaginer Riza ? Toi, tu n'as pas couché avec Roy..._

Elle entendit le bruit de pas qui approchaient. De nouveau, elle se recomposa un masque impassible.

Havoc et Mustang entrèrent.

« Falman est parti chercher la voiture pour la rapprocher. Hawkeye, pouvez-vous faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'éclairage dehors ?

« Bien Colonel. »

Riza sortit sur le trottoir devant la maison. La lumière des lampadaires même diffuse était encore trop importante. Elle réfléchit un instant au problème. Ce serait facile pour elle d'utiliser son pistolet pour éclater les ampoules, mais les détonations ne manqueraient pas d'attirer l'attention des voisins, ce qu'il fallait absolument éviter !

Elle regarda autour d'elle par terre. Les cailloux feraient de parfaits projectiles. Elle en ramassa quelques uns et une à une, elle éclata toutes les ampoules qui éclairaient la maison. Tant pis, la ville en serait pour ses frais.

Entre-temps Falman avait garé la voiture en marche arrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy et Havoc chargeaient le corps enveloppé de Jézabel dans le coffre et ils prirent enfin la direction des entrepôts abandonnés où ils le déposèrent à même le sol.

Ils la regardèrent un long moment avant de s'éloigner.


	6. Chez Riza

**Chapitre 6 – Chez Riza**

Par sécurité, ils décidèrent de ne pas retourner tous chez le Colonel et de se séparer là.

Comme c'était la voiture de Riza qui avait servi à transporter le corps, elle proposa à Mustang de le raccompagner chez lui.

Roy prit le volant. Riza regardait obstinément par sa vitre le paysage défiler. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avant que Roy ne l'aperçoive, mais c'était trop tard.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais du vous entraîner là dedans

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste la pression de cette journée qui tombe et la vision de Jézabel nue abandonnée comme ça sur ce terrain vague m'a fait un choc. Nous devons choper la pourriture qui a fait ça. »

Roy se sentait cent fois plus bouleversé par cette unique larme sur la joue de Riza que par la découverte du corps de Jézabel.

« Je vous le promets. »

Riza s'essuya le visage et se recomposa une contenance. Elle n'avait pas voulu que Mustang la voit dans cet état, mais toute cette journée était complètement irréelle.

« Il nous reste une dernière chose à faire pour ce soir.

« Quoi ?

« Il faudrait que le corps soit découvert assez tôt. Il faut que l'un de nous donne l'alerte. »

Roy arrêta la voiture près d'une cabine téléphonique. Riza le vit sortir un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il enroula sur le combiné.

Riza en profita pour l'observer. Il avait les traits tirés et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, mais il semblait tenir le coup. Elle-même se demandait sur quelle énergie elle fonctionnait encore. Elle abaissa son pare-soleil pour se regarder dans le petit miroir. Elle n'était pas en meilleur état que son Colonel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans la voiture.

« C'est fait.

« Ils n'ont pas posé trop de question.

« Non, j'ai raccroché lorsqu'ils ont voulu que je leur décline mon identité. Je crois que je les ai convaincu.

« Il nous reste plus qu'à aller nous coucher et attendre demain. »

Roy stationna le véhicule devant chez lui et coupa le moteur.

Ils restèrent ainsi plus d'une minute.

« Merci pour tout Lieutenant.

« Je ne fais que mon travail Colonel.

« Me seconder et me protéger, je sais. Mais aujourd'hui vous avez fait bien plus que cela.

« N'en soyez pas si sûr et puis, vous n'êtes toujours pas sorti d'affaire. Tant que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur celui qui a tué Jézabel, vous êtes en danger. »

Roy regardait sa maison à travers la vitre. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner dans sa chambre et de dormir dans son lit. Riza dut suivre le cours de ses pensées.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir dormir chez moi. Mon canapé n'est pas bien large mais il est confortable.

« J'avoue que même la perspective de dormir dans un canapé me parait cent fois plus attirante que dormir dans mon lit cette nuit.

« Alors allez chercher vos affaires et partons vite d'ici. Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais dormir. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Roy pour réunir ses affaires de toilette et des vêtements de rechange.

Riza lui prépara des draps, une couverture et dénicha un oreiller.

« La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous vous servez. Les serviettes sont sous l'évier ainsi que les gants de toilettes. Je vous laisse la petite lampe. Bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Riza le laissa seul dans son salon. Il se sentait bizarre à dormir chez elle. Il s'assit sur le lit improvisé et commença de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il en profita pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il était. Cet après-midi, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il sourit, même si Hawkeye travaillait dans l'armée et maniait les flingues comme personne, elle restait néanmoins une femme, avec des goûts tout à fait féminins. Des plantes étaient installées ici et là, quelques tableaux aux dessins naïfs étaient accrochés aux murs. Il remarqua quelques photos encadrées posées sur le buffet. Il se leva pour les regarder de plus près.

Il repéra une photo représentant une petite fille blonde dans les bras d'un homme tout aussi blond au coté duquel se tenait une femme au visage doux. Ainsi, c'est de sa mère que Riza tenait ses traits. Par contre, les yeux étaient à n'en pas douter ceux de son père.

A côté, une autre photo représentait Riza accroupie à côté de Black Hayate. Elle avait la tête enfouie dans la fourrure de l'animal et souriait. Roy se demanda qui avait bien pu prendre cette photo.

Un léger toc toc l'arracha à ses réflexions.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Roy se retourna, il était en caleçon.

« Un instant s'il vous plait. »

Il se précipita sous les draps.

« C'est bon. »

Riza entra. Elle portait un simple peignoir blanc et les pieds nus.

« Je suis désolée, mais je suis obligée de passer par le salon pour aller à la cuisine.

« Je vous en prie, vous êtes chez vous. »

Riza lui sourit et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Roy entendit l'eau couler.

« Avec tout ça, je ne vous ai même pas proposé à manger. Vous avez peut-être faim ?

« A vrai dire, non. J'ai l'appétit coupé.

« Moi aussi, nous verrons demain matin au petit déjeuner. »

Riza reparut dans le salon.

« Je ne vous embête plus. A demain. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Roy s'allongea sur le dos. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'endormir mais la fatigue physique et mentale eut finalement raison de lui.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par l'odeur du café. Un instant déconcerté par l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille et la découverte macabre.

Il se redressa sur le canapé à moitié groggy et alla dans la cuisine où il trouva Riza occupée à beurrer des toasts.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Riza releva la tête de sa tâche et rougit à la vue de la tenue de son Colonel. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux sur ses tartines. Roy se rappela qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et son caleçon.

Il fit rapidement demi tour et revint dans la cuisine cette fois-ci habillé d'un pantalon.

« J'ai préparé du café et des toasts. Une grande journée nous attend, nous devons prendre des forces. »

Roy prit place à la table en face d'elle. Riza lui servit son café.

« Vous avez bien dormi ?

« Oui, c'était parfait. Je pensais ne pas y arriver et finalement, je suis tombé comme une souche.

« Tant mieux. »

Elle débarrassa son bol et le nettoya dans l'évier. Roy la regardait faire. Il trouvait étrange d'être assis dans cette cuisine, à prendre son petit déjeuner avec Riza vêtue de son peignoir, Hayate couché à ses pieds. Etrange mais pas désagréable du tout, il ressentait même une sensation de confort. Il se prit à sourire.

Riza se retourna vers lui et lui retourna son sourire.

« Je vous laisse finir de déjeuner, je vais prendre ma douche. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, vous pourrez prendre la place ensuite, j'en profiterai pour sortir Hayate.

« D'accord. »

Roy finit son café puis s'occupa à plier ses draps en attendant que Riza en ai terminé avec la salle de bain.

Il s'entendit appeler à travers l'appartement : « La place est libre, vous pouvez y aller. »

Il prit son nécessaire à toilette et se rendit à la salle de bain. Ce faisant, il passa devant la chambre de Riza dont la porte était entrouverte. Son regard fut attiré par des mouvements à l'intérieur. Riza, assise sur son lit, lui tournait le dos, elle était en culotte et se pencha pour attraper son soutien gorge, laissant entrevoir à Roy la rondeur de son sein.

Roy s'éloigna rapidement. Il rangea dans un coin de son esprit comme un trésor ce bref instant volé de l'intimité de Riza.

Pour ajouter à son émoi, la salle de bain était encore toute embuée et emplie du parfum de la jeune femme.

A travers la porte elle le prévint qu'elle sortait pour promener le chien.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Roy était prêt et l'attendait.

« Avez-vous besoin de repasser chez vous ou allons nous directement au bureau ?

« Au bureau. »

Riza acquiesça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils franchissaient les portes de leur bureau.


	7. Reconstitution et découverte cruciale

**Chapitre 7 – Reconstitution et découverte cruciale**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils franchissaient les portes de leur bureau et s'installaient à leur poste respectif.

Falman ne fut pas long à venir voir le Colonel.

« Colonel. Tout a fonctionné comme prévu. Le corps a été découvert hier soir. Le dossier est sur votre bureau.

« Très bien Falman, je regarde ça tout de suite. »

Roy se saisit du dossier et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

La première chose que vit Roy fut les photos prises sur le lieu de la découverte du corps. Un sentiment de malaise profond l'envahit. Il se rappela les paroles de Riza dans la voiture alors qu'ils venaient de déposer Jézabel sur le terrain : _« la vision de Jézabel nue abandonnée comme ça sur ce terrain vague m'a fait un choc. Nous devons choper la pourriture qui a fait ça. »_

Oh que oui, ils allaient choper l'ordure qui était derrière tout ça, non seulement pour écarter de lui tout soupçon et la menace qui pesait sur lui, mais aussi pour venger la mort de Jézabel, victime innocente de cette machination.

Il écarta les photos pour s'intéresser aux autres pièces du dossier qui étaient pour le moment peu nombreuses : il y avait la retranscription de son appel téléphonique « anonyme » et le rapport des soldats qui étaient arrivés les premiers sur les lieux et qui avaient donc découvert le corps de Jézabel. Il trouva aussi les premières conclusions du médecin légiste appelé sur les lieux qui confirmaient les déductions de Falman et de Riza quant à la mort par étouffement et datait la mort à plus de 24h00.

La machine était lancée, on ne pourrait plus l'arrêter facilement. Restait à prier pour que personne ne découvre que le corps avait été initialement déposé chez lui.

Il avait du rester un moment les yeux dans le vague car Riza l'appela :

« Colonel, vous allez bien ?

« Oui Lieutenant. Je réfléchissais juste à cette histoire.

« Le point positif, c'est qu'à présent, nous pouvons enquêter sans que cela ne soulève de suspicion à votre égard.

« Je me demande par quel bout commencer.

« Hé bien, peut-être pourrions nous nous concentrer sur le meurtre de Jézabel.

« Dans ce cas, il faudrait se rendre à son domicile et interroger ses voisins. Mais, et si l'un d'eux me reconnaît ?

« Je peux m'occuper de cela. Tout du moins dans un premier temps.

« Très bien, Havoc n'aura qu'à vous accompagner. J'aurai voulu aussi que nous retournions à mon domicile, nous n'avons pas pu correctement inspecter la chambre hier avec le corps dans le lit. Je suis désolé, nous aurions pu y aller avant de venir au QG.

« Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, nous devions nous assurer que le corps a bien été découvert et voir si nos premières déductions étaient bonnes. »

Roy poussa un profond soupir. « Alors, allons-y. »

De nouveau, ils se trouvaient devant le domicile de Mustang.

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, le lit était toujours en bataille. Un bref état des lieux du regard leur apprit que rien n'avait été déplacé depuis la veille au soir. La possibilité que le meurtrier revienne ici n'avait échappé à aucun d'eux.

Roy se rapprocha du lit, les draps n'étaient bien sûr plus en place puisqu'ils avaient servi à enrouler le corps et à le transporter. Ils étaient encore dans le coffre de la voiture.

« Il faudrait récupérer les draps dans le coffre. »

Riza hocha de la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Il regarda le drap housse, mais il ne portait aucune trace, aucun indice.

Il était occupé à observer les oreillers lorsque Riza le rejoint, les draps enroulés dans ses bras.

« Il faudra vérifier les siens. »

Roy acquiesça.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé dans le lit. »

« Il faisait déjà très sombre lorsque nous avons inspecté sous le lit, nous avons peut-être laissé échapper quelque chose. »

Il se mit à quatre pattes pour regarder sous le lit, imité par Riza de l'autre côté.

Ils poursuivirent leur exploration mais en vain. Finalement ils déplacèrent le lit, mais firent chou blanc.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il a bien du passer plus d'une demi heure ici et il n'aurait laissé aucune trace !

« Ecoutez Hawkeye. Il y avait tout de même très peu de chance pour qu'on trouve quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas y croire, il faut regarder encore. J'ai une idée, on peut reprendre la méthode de Falman et essayer de reproduire ce qu'il a du faire. Imaginez vous à sa place. Moi, je joue votre rôle et celui de Jézabel. Bon, tout d'abord. Imaginons, vous sortez du bar et vous avez du mal à tenir sur vos pieds. Rien d'étonnant à cela si on tient compte que non seulement vous aviez bu mais en plus vous étiez drogué. Donc vous titubez dans la rue. Le type sort juste derrière vous et vous rattrape. Comment fait-il pour vous ramener ici ?

« A pied, c'est trop loin, il a du me faire monter dans une voiture. J'imagine mal qu'il m'ai porté, il a du m'aider à marcher jusqu'ici en me soutenant par les épaules. En plus, si par hasard, un voisin nous apercevait, il aurait pensé que c'était un ami qui me ramenait chez moi. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, ça nous est arrivé plus d'une fois avec Maes.

« Bon alors, faisons le. »

Riza sortit dehors. Roy la suivit.

« Je suis vous, soit je suis à l'arrière de la voiture, soit à l'avant, ça n'a pas trop d'importance pour le moment. »

Riza ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa. Roy la regarda faire sans bouger.

« Ben alors ? Allez ! Vous êtes le meurtrier et vous me sortez de la voiture pour me conduire à l'intérieur. »

Roy ouvrit la portière et chercha à sortir Riza comme aurait pu le faire l'assassin. Mais il ne savait pas par où l'attraper.

« Faites comme si vous étiez lui. D'abord, je dois être complètement groggy et vous ne devez pas prendre trop de précaution. Après tout vous ne devez pas porter Mustang beaucoup dans votre cœur. »

Du coup, Roy se pencha dans l'habitacle saisit Riza brusquement par un bras et tira dessus. Elle eut une grimace de douleur.

« Les jambes ne suivent pas comme ça. Vous devez m'aider à les sortir d'abord. »

Roy s'exécuta puis il passa un bras sous celui de Riza et la souleva de son siège pour l'extirper de la voiture. Riza se laissait aller de tout son poids pour mimer l'inconscience. Roy passa le bras droit de Riza derrière son coup et assura sa prise sous ses épaules de son bras gauche. Il la traîna ainsi jusqu'à sa porte.

« Si les voisins nous voient, ils vont se poser des questions. Sans compter tout le remue-ménage d'hier.

« On verra ça après. Concentrez vous sur notre reconstitution. Bon nous sommes devant votre porte qui doit être fermée à clé.

« Je vous fait les poches pour les chercher sur vous. »

Roy mima le geste et fouilla les poches de Riza. Les joues de celle-ci se rosirent légèrement. Enfin ils entrèrent. Roy repoussa la porte avec son pied puis se dirigea vers sa chambre toujours en supportant Riza.

Enfin, il la fit tomber sur le lit, là où il s'était réveillé. Il était complètement essoufflé.

« Que fait-il ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il en s'épongeant le front avec sa manche.

« Soit il va chercher Jézabel soit il vous déshabille. »

A cette dernière mention, ce fut au tour de Roy de piquer un sérieux fard.

« Je ne pense pas que cette opération soit nécessaire. On peut facilement imaginer à quoi cela peut ressembler. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il a d'abord été chercher le corps de Jézabel. Comme ça, il s'assure que vous vous endormez un peu plus profondément. Par contre, il a du attendre quelques minutes avant histoire de reprendre son souffle. »

Riza se releva du lit.

« Maintenant, je fais Jézabel. »

Elle ressortit de nouveau dehors.

« Je dois être enfermée dans le coffre. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est risqué. Sortir un corps d'un coffre est moins discret que de l'arrière de la voiture par exemple.

« Oui mais le corps devait déjà y être alors qu'il vous retrouvait au bar, dans ce cas c'était vraiment risqué de laisser le corps à la vue de tous. Quelqu'un aurait pu s'approcher de la voiture et le voir.

« Ou alors, Jézabel n'était pas encore dans la voiture et il est allé la chercher soit après m'avoir déposé, soit après notre sortie du bar et juste avant de venir ici.

« Cette dernière version me semble la plus probable. Essayons ce scénario alors. »

Elle se glissa à l'arrière de la voiture et s'allongea sur la banquette, Roy se pencha et la tira à lui.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas évident comme manœuvre !

« N'oubliez pas que je suis déjà morte. »

Finalement, au bout de bien des efforts, il réussit à la sortir, passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva dans ses bras.

Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent mais Roy détourna les yeux. Riza n'osait plus rien dire, son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration était saccadée. Roy se prit à transpirer à grosse gouttes. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches physiquement.

Roy la porta de nouveau dans sa chambre. _Mon Dieu, on dirait un couple de jeunes mariés après la noce !_ Pensa Roy.

Aussi doucement qu'il pu, il déposa Riza sur son lit. Roy se prit à regretter cette séparation. De nouveau leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. L'un comme l'autre eurent l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Imperceptiblement, Roy pencha son visage sur celui de Riza.

Une sirène s'alluma dans l'esprit de Riza. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent, elle rompit le charme :

« Je me demande si Jézabel était déjà nue ou s'il l'a déshabillée ici. »

Roy revint sur terre et se redressa, il déglutit, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ? »

Riza se releva.

« Dans ce cas, il avait deux personnes à déshabiller d'un coup. Et vu votre état de fatigue après tous ces efforts, on peut déduire que notre homme devait suer à grosses gouttes ou bien il est fort comme un bœuf.

« Jack m'a dit qu'il était grand, il n'a pas précisé s'il était costaud.

« Imaginons qu'il ai transpiré, dans ce cas qu'est-ce que font la plupart des gens ?

« Ils s'essuient avec un mouchoir ou le revers de leur manche.

« J'opte pour le mouchoir. Dans ce cas, je le sors de ma poche. C'est là qu'il a pu faire tomber quelque chose.

« Mais on a rien trouvé et tout ça ne nous a mené nulle part.

« On a du rater quelque chose.

« Et s'il n'avait rien perdu ?

« Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue si vite. »

Elle se remit à examiner la pièce, sous le lit, les tables de nuit. Enfin, elle se retourna vers le lit. Passa sa main sur le matelas, puis sur le cadre du lit.

Enfin un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle saisit l'objet qu'elle avait senti du bout des doigts.

Elle brandit devant le visage de Roy un petit médaillon.

« Vous reconnaissez cet objet ?

« Non, il n'est pas à moi. »

Riza le fit tourner dans ses mains.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il appartienne à Jézabel, ce n'est pas un bijou féminin.

« Faites voir. »

Roy porta le médaillon à ses yeux.

« Lieutenant, je pense que notre hypothèse concernant Ishbal se confirme, cette médaille représente le dieu Ishbala.

« Alors, tout cela ne serait qu'une histoire de vengeance ?

« J'en ai bien peur. »


	8. Chez Jezabel

**Chapitre 8 – Aveux**

Ils étaient en route pour le Quartier Général.

« Si cet homme veut se venger, il en a tout à fait le droit.

« Ne dites pas ça Colonel. Nous avons tous commis des atrocités que nous regrettons à Ishbal. Chacun comme on peut, on essaye de se racheter, même si jamais il ne sera possible de ramener à la vie ceux que nous avons tués.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous n'y étiez pas. »

Riza se contenta de regarder droit devant elle sa route. Le silence se fit pesant.

« Vous n'y étiez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hé bien en fait, si. J'y étais.

« Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit.

« Ce n'est pas une chose dont j'aime à me vanter. Qui plus est, si vous aviez lu correctement mes états de service, vous l'auriez su.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu sur le champ de bataille.

« Je suis tireur d'élite, je n'ai pas à être sur le champ de bataille. J'étais cantonnée à des missions spéciales. Mes cibles étaient plus précises que les vôtres.

« Pourquoi n'avoir jamais abordé le sujet avec moi ?

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas en parler, et vous avez vos propres démons sans avoir à supporter les miens en plus.

« Pourtant, vous avez supporté les miens.

« Et alors ?

« J'aurai pu vous rendre la pareille. Je me rends compte que vous connaissez quasiment tout de ma vie alors que je ne sais rien de vous.

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

« Si justement.

« Quoi ?

« Ca a de l'importance pour moi.

« Il est de ma responsabilité de connaître un maximum de choses sur la personne que je dois protéger, sinon comment serai-je efficace ? Et vous, vous avez vos propres buts à atteindre.

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela Hawkeye, et vous le savez parfaitement.

« J'avoue que non, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

Roy se contenta de grogner pour lui-même et se tourna vers sa vitre. Riza ne comprenait pas très bien d'où venait cette mauvaise humeur soudaine. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Après tout, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si elle était réservée sur sa propre vie, elle avait toujours été élevée dans l'esprit du secret et de la confidentialité et qu'elle connaisse la vie de l'homme dont elle avait à charge la sécurité n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

« Voyons Colonel … »

Roy se tourna avec un mouvement brusque vers elle :

« Hawkeye, ne faites pas l'innocente, vous savez très bien que je… que vous… »

Riza le regardait avec un air de total incompréhension.

« Laissez tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance.

« Très bien, Colonel, je suis désolée. »

Riza préféra laisser son Colonel ruminer seul dans son coin. Elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment que de savoir qui en savait le plus sur la vie de l'autre !

En l'occurrence, il fallait qu'elle se rende au domicile de Jézabel et le plus tôt sera le mieux, pendant que les souvenirs des éventuels témoins étaient encore chauds.

A peine revenus au QG, elle repartit donc en compagnie de Havoc cette fois-ci.

« Ben dites donc, que s'est-il passé avec le Colonel pour qu'il soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est sans doute cette affaire, ça ne vous rendrait pas de mauvaise humeur vous de vous réveiller à côté d'un cadavre ? »

Ils arrivèrent en vue du domicile de Jézabel. Elle habitait un loft dans un ancien atelier. Riza observa les environs. Contrairement au quartier où vivait Roy, ici la population paraissait plus jeune. De la musique provenait d'un appartement voisin. Mais dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt calme.

« Allons-y.

« Vous avez les clés ?

« J'ai un passe. »

Par pure précaution, ils sonnèrent à la porte avant d'utiliser leur passe pour entrer.

Riza fut la première à pénétrer dans le loft. Par habitude elle avait dégainé son arme et scannait chaque pièce qu'elle traversait.

« Personne »

« Il y a un sacré bordel ici. Vous croyez que c'est parce qu'elle ne faisait pas son ménage ou bien c'est du à une lutte ?

« Pour le moment, je préfère ne pas me prononcer. »

Riza rengaina son arme et s'avança dans la pièce principale qui servait de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Du linge était éparpillé partout, de même que du courrier et divers objets hétéroclites.

C'était comme si la jeune femme abandonnait les objets n'importe où sans s'en préoccuper.

« Ca va pas être évident de retrouver quoi que ce soit là dedans. »

Havoc explorait le coin cuisine. « Il y a un calendrier là. Rien de noté pour les jours précédents. Par contre, je vois que la femme de ménage devait passer aujourd'hui.

« Ca explique sa manie de laisser tout traîner. Elle doit être habituée à ce qu'on passe toujours derrière elle.

« Je rêverai d'avoir quelqu'un qui fasse le ménage à ma place ! Quelle plaie !

« Oui, moi aussi, mais je n'en ai pas les moyens et puis c'est permettre à quelqu'un de rentrer dans votre intimité. Je n'y tiens pas trop.

« Moi je m'en fiche, surtout si la fille est mignonne.

« Comme c'est étonnant de votre part.

« Oh, je blaguais Lieutenant !

« Ben voyons. »

Riza repéra une nouvelle porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se retrouva à l'entrée de la chambre à coucher.

Elle marqua un temps de pause. Elle imaginait Roy ici, sur ce lit avec cette belle femme brune.

_A quoi penses-tu Hawkeye ? Cette femme est morte. Concentre toi sur l'affaire…_

Le lit était complètement en bataille, les draps étaient en chiffon au pied du lit, un oreiller était par terre, l'autre éventré était encore sur le lit. Des plumes étaient éparpillées partout dans la pièce.

Dans sa rage, le meurtrier de Jézabel avait déchiré l'oreiller ou bien c'était la jeune femme en voulant se défendre. _Quelle mort horrible_.

« Havoc, venez voir par là. Je crois bien que c'est ici que le meurtre a eu lieu. »

Il la rejoint dans la chambre.

« Vous avez sans doute raison.

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds.

« Je sais, je suis pas un débutant. Peut-être devrions nous prendre des photos avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit. J'ai un appareil avec moi.

« Très bien. Je vais inspecter la salle de bain pendant ce temps. »

Mais Riza n'y trouva rien de particulier et revint dans la chambre. Havoc avait fini de prendre les clichés et observait le lit.

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure les fit se redresser. Riza sortit de nouveau son arme ainsi que Havoc et tous deux retournèrent silencieusement dans la pièce principale.

Ils y virent une femme d'environ cinquante ans soupirer et grommeler. Sans doute la fameuse femme de ménage.

Lorsque celle-ci les vit avec leurs armes pointées sur elle, elle poussa un hurlement de terreur et lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour les lever.

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Riza et Jean rangèrent leurs armes.

« Ne craignez rien madame, je suis le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et voici le second lieutenant Jean Havoc.

« Qu'est-ce que des militaires font ici ?

« Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de la femme qui habite ici. »

La femme de ménage blêmit et vacilla. Havoc se précipita pour la soutenir et l'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Ca va aller ?

« Oui »

Elle tourna son visage vers Riza.

« Vous voulez dire que mademoiselle Jézabel est morte ?

« Oui madame. Son corps a été retrouvé hier soir sur un terrain appartenant à l'armée. C'est pourquoi c'est nous qui enquêtons.

« Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

« Elle a semble-t-il été étouffée avec son oreiller. »

De nouveau la femme sembla s'évanouir mais elle se reprit.

« Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider Madame. Pouvez-vous nous dire si l'appartement est dans un état habituel ou non ?

« Mademoiselle Jézabel n'est pas très soignée, elle laisse toujours traîner ses vêtements et ses affaires partout. Je râle toujours, mais elle est si gentille. Chaque fois elle me promet de faire plus attention.

« Vous la connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

« Oui, je travaille pour elle depuis plus de dix ans. Ce sont ses parents qui lui ont acheté ce loft pour ses dix-huit ans. Ils m'ont embauchée en même temps.

« Jézabel avait-elle un travail ?

« Elle faisait modèle pour s'amuser. Ses parents sont riches et ils lui versent une rente tous les mois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler.

« Bon, savez-vous si elle voyait quelqu'un, un fiancé ?

« Pas en ce moment. Elle disait qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle voulait profiter de la vie avant de se trouver un mari. Elle avait quelques aventures, mais rien de bien sérieux.

« Je suis désolée de vous demander cela et il n'est pas question ici de dire du mal des morts, mais quand vous dites quelques aventures, voulez-vous dire qu'elle voyait beaucoup d'hommes ? »

La femme acquiesça avec un air désolé.

« Voyez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ?

« Non, mademoiselle Jézabel était une perle, gentille, généreuse et si jolie. Tout le monde l'aimait, elle avait plein d'amis qu'elle retrouvait parfois en ville.

« Connaissez-vous les endroits qu'elle fréquentait ?

« Pas tous, elle allait souvent au restaurant et puis dans des bars après, je crois qu'elle avait ses habitudes dans un au centre ville mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien le nom. Un truc du genre 'Black Eight'. »

« Bon, Madame, je vais vous demander de ne rien toucher ici. Havoc va prendre vos coordonnées et vous donner les nôtres. Si un détail vous revenait, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.

« Bien Madame. »

La femme de ménage repartit, les laissant de nouveau seuls au milieu de l'appartement.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

« On interroge les voisins pour voir s'ils n'ont rien entendu ou vu. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient rien appris de plus que ce que la femme de ménage leur avait dit sur Jézabel.

C'était une jolie fille qui travaillait en dilettante pour des peintres ou des photographes. Elle aimait faire la fête et recevait beaucoup chez elle. Elle ramenait aussi assez souvent des hommes à son domicile mais elle n'avait entretenu que très peu de liaisons durables. L'un des voisins se rappela même qu'elle avait eu une brève aventure avec un alchimiste sans pouvoir se rappeler son nom.

Riza venait de frapper à une nouvelle porte, la énième depuis plus d'une heure. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand, brun, les yeux verts. Il adressa à Riza un sourire charmeur aux dents très blanches.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle.

« En fait c'est Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Monsieur.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Lieutenant. Moi c'est Eric Vaughan. Que me vaut cette agréable visite ? »

Riza fut rejointe par Havoc à ce moment précis.

« Voici le second lieutenant Jean Havoc. Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'une de vos voisines. Miss Jézabel Hartfield. »

« Jézabel ? Elle a été tuée ?

« Oui. Son corps a été retrouvé sur un terrain appartenant à l'armée. Nous voudrions savoir si vous auriez remarqué quelque chose ces derniers soirs.

« Quand cela se serait-il produit ?

« Nous pensons avant-hier soir.

« Avant-hier soir, j'étais bien à la maison. J'ai vu Jézabel, je fumais une cigarette après dîner, elle était encore en vie à ce moment.

« Quelle heure était-il ?

« Environ 20h00. Nous avons discuté quelques minutes puis nous sommes rentrés chacun chez soi.

« Rien ensuite ? Un bruit, une altercation… ? »

Vaughan fronça des sourcils en réfléchissant :

« Attendez, si ! J'ai entendu un bruit de portière, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. J'ai regardé mon réveil, il était 00h45. Je me suis dit que Jézabel avait du ressortir. Du coup je me suis levé pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Auriez-vous regardé par la fenêtre ?

« Oui, tout à fait. Oh mon Dieu…

« Quoi Monsieur Vaughan ? » Le ton de Riza se faisait pressant.

« J'ai vu un homme porter une femme. Je me suis dit sur le moment que Jézabel avait encore trop fait la fête et que son amant du soir la portait dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle. Maintenant je me rends compte que ce devait être le meurtrier qui la portait à sa voiture et non l'inverse. Il était tard et je n'avais pas prêté plus attention à ce que je voyais.

« Pourriez-vous nous faire une description de cet homme ?

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir le reconnaître. Il m'a semblé plutôt grand et bien bâti. C'est tout.

« C'est déjà très bien Monsieur Vaughan.

« Appelez moi Eric, Lieutenant.

« Hum. Bon, nous allons vous demander de venir au QG pour faire une déposition plus complète.

« Est-ce vous qui me la prendrez ?

« Je ne pense pas Monsieur Vaughan. Il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Nous comptons sur votre témoignage.

« Très bien, je passerai dès cet après-midi.

« Au revoir Monsieur. »

Riza et Havoc le saluèrent et regagnèrent leur voiture.

Ils prenaient place à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix d'homme les appeler :

« Lieutenant, attendez. »

Eric Vaughan courait vers eux pieds nus. Il agrippa la portière où était assise Riza. Il lui tendit un papier.

« Tenez Riza. Mon numéro. J'espère que vous m'appellerez. »

Riza rougit violemment et hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se tourna vers Havoc :

« Rentrons. »

Dans le rétroviseur, Havoc voyait Eric au milieu de la rue qui les regardait s'éloigner.

« Eh bien, nous n'aurons pas tout perdu aujourd'hui. Nous avons un horaire pour le meurtre ainsi qu'une vague description du meurtrier et en prime vous avez le numéro de ce joli cœur.

« Ca suffit Havoc.

« Vous comptez le rappeler ?

« Occupez-vous plutôt de votre route, ça vaudra mieux. »


	9. Retour au Hard Eight

**Chapitre 9 – Retour au Hard Eight**

De retour au QG, ils se présentèrent dans le bureau de Mustang pour faire leur rapport.

« Repos Lieutenants. Alors qu'avez-vous appris ?

« Nous avons inspecté l'appartement de la victime, il semble qu'elle ait bien été tuée dans sa chambre. Nous avons trouvé un oreiller explosé et des plumes ont volé partout dans la pièce. Nous avons interrogé la femme de ménage qui est arrivée sur les lieux pendant que nous y étions. Elle nous a appris que Jézabel fréquentait beaucoup d'hommes mais personne en particulier. Les voisins nous ont confirmé cette information. C'était une femme gentille et très jolie aux dires de tout le monde. Elle travaillait pour le plaisir en tant que modèle pour des peintres et des photographes. Le loft lui avait été offert par ses parents et ceux-ci lui versaient une rente ce qui la mettait à l'abri du besoin. Elle sortait beaucoup, notamment au 'Hard Eight'. »

Riza fit une pause pour laisser le temps au Colonel d'assimiler toutes ces informations bien qu'elle se doute qu'il connaissait déjà une bonne partie de tout cela.

« Aucun voisin n'a rien remarqué, hormis un certain Eric Vaughan. Il nous a dit avoir discuté avec Jézabel vers 20h00, puis ils se sont séparés. Vers 00h45, il a été réveillé par un bruit de portière et il a vu un homme transportant une femme. Il a cru que c'était Jézabel qui avait trop fait la fête et que son amant du soir ramenait chez elle. »

« Vous a-t-il fait une description de l'homme ?

« Grand, bien bâti. Rien de vraiment précis. Mais ça ressemble tout de même à ce que nous a dit Jack.»

« C'est tout ?

« Oui, nous avons demandé à Monsieur Vaughan de venir dans l'après-midi pour faire une déposition plus complète. »

Havoc ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Havoc ?

« Rien du tout Colonel. »

Riza le fusilla du regard. Roy passa son regard de l'un à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

« C'est juste que le lieutenant Hawkeye s'est trouvé un petit ami. Cet Eric lui a couru après pieds nus pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone »

Il éclata de rire.

Riza se tourna vers lui : « Havoc, taisez-vous, ce n'est pas drôle ! Colonel, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire. »

« Très bien. Rompez.

« A vos ordres Colonel. »

Riza et Havoc le saluèrent avant de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de raconter au Colonel pour le numéro de téléphone.

« Oh allez Hawkeye, ce n'est pas grave. C'était tellement drôle de voir votre tête et ce type courir pieds nus pour vous filer son numéro.

« C'est sûr qu'à vous ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

« C'est dur ça. » lui répondit-il en faisant l'outragé. « Non, sans blague, vous pensez le revoir ce gus ?

« Je ne sais pas. C'est un témoin sur une affaire que nous traitons. Ce ne serait pas très professionnel.

« Vous ne pourriez pas oublier de temps en temps le côté professionnel ? Vous n'arriverez jamais à rien à ce train là. Cela dit, je ne le sens pas trop ce type, avec ses dents toutes blanches et ses airs de beau gosse.

« Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez. Un instant vous me dites de foncer et après vous me dites le contraire !

« Je vous ai dit d'oublier de temps en temps votre professionnalisme, pas forcément avec ce type.

« Avec qui alors ? Vous ?

« Nan, pas moi, même si je vous trouve vraiment mignonne et tout. Si vous disiez oui, je ne dirai pas non, mais je suis sûr que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous.

« Je suis bien heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. Parce que même si je vous aime bien, vous n'êtes pas du tout mon type.

« Et peut-on savoir c'est quoi votre type d'homme ?

« Pas vous en tout cas. »

Mais avant que Havoc n'ait pu lui répondre, Roy sortit de son bureau, manteau à la main.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, les parents n'ont pas encore été prévenus. Vous m'accompagnez.

« Très bien Colonel. Mais nous pouvons nous en charger avec Havoc si vous voulez.

« Non, je préfère y aller en personne.»

Riza se leva et sortit à sa suite.

* * *

Les parents de Jézabel habitaient un grand manoir en dehors de la ville. Il était entouré de champs et de bois. Riza remarqua même des chevaux dans un pré.

Les Hartfield n'étaient vraiment pas du même monde qu'elle et pourtant, tout leur argent n'avait pas empêché l'assassinat de leur fille.

Roy actionna la cloche à l'entrée, Riza se tenait deux pas en arrière. Un majordome vint leur ouvrir.

« Monsieur ?

« Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang et voici mon premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec Monsieur et Madame Hartfield. C'est une affaire de la plus haute importance. Pourriez-vous les prévenir, s'il vous plaît ?

« Je vous en prie entrez. »

Le majordome les conduisit dans un petit salon et s'excusa pour aller chercher les maîtres de maison.

Riza regardait tout autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de luxe. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Roy : « Tout ceci n'est que matériel, Lieutenant. »

« Je sais Colonel. Je sais aussi que le malheur frappe aussi bien les riches que les pauvres. »

Sur ces mots, les parents de Jézabel entrèrent dans le salon.

« Henry nous a prévenu de votre présence. Quelle est donc l'affaire si importante qui vous amène ? »

Riza se déplaça de manière à se rapprocher de Madame Hartfield.

« Je suis désolé, nous sommes porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Les deux parents regardèrent Roy avec un air interrogateur.

« Votre fille Jézabel a été découverte morte la nuit dernière. »

La mère poussa un cri et s'effondra. Heureusement, Riza qui avait prévu le coup, se précipita pour la retenir et l'asseoir sur un canapé.

Le père avait porté une main à sa bouche et avait affreusement pâli.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Pas notre petite fille. Pas Jézabel.

« Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun doute. Il s'agit bien de Jézabel. »

La pièce fut emplie par les sanglots de la mère de Jézabel.

« Dites nous ce qui s'est passé. »

Roy se lança dans les explications et leur raconta tout ce qu'ils savaient hormis que le corps avait été retrouvé chez lui et que leur fille avait été très certainement tuée à cause de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait durant le conflit à Ishbal.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il se sentait de plus en plus vide face à la douleur de ces parents qui ne reverraient plus jamais leur fille.

Enfin, ils repartirent, laissant les Hartfield commencer leur travail de deuil sur la promesse que lui, Roy Mustang ne trouverait pas le repos tant que l'assassin ne serait pas derrière les verrous.

« Vous allez bien Colonel ?

« Non, mais il va bien falloir pourtant. »

Ils roulèrent en silence un petit moment.

« Lieutenant, je voudrai que vous retourniez au Hard Eight pour rassembler un maximum d'informations sur cet inconnu. Je préfère ne pas y aller pour éviter les conflits d'intérêt. Et puis, le personnel vous parlera peut-être plus si je ne suis pas là. »

Riza acquiesça. Soudain, son ventre se mit à faire des gargouillis. Il était tard et elle n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Ses joues rosirent de gène.

« Lieutenant, vous n'avez pas mangé depuis ce matin ? Mais il est déjà 16h00 !

« Ca peut aller Colonel. Nous avions plus urgent à faire. Je grignoterai un truc au QG avant de repartir.

« Je m'en veux, depuis ce matin je vous fais courir partout pendant que je reste là à attendre.

« Ca me fait penser que nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle de Barry. Et l'autopsie, a-t-on les résultats ?

« Pas encore, je les attends d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai demandé la top priorité sur ce cas.

« Peut-être les aurons-nous en arrivant. »

* * *

Ce fut le cas, à peine de retour au bureau, Fuery entra avec les résultats à la main. Roy en prit rapidement connaissance alors que Riza attendait à côté de lui.

« Alors ?

« Mort par étouffement, des côtes cassées laissent penser que le tueur s'est assis sur elle pour maintenir l'oreiller sur sa tête. Le légiste a retrouvé des bouts de peau sous ses ongles. A priori, elle s'est débattue et a griffé son agresseur.

« Peut-être porte-t-il les marques sur lui si elle l'a griffé au visage. Ca peut nous aider à le retrouver. C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Riza regarda l'heure. 17h00, il était temps pour elle de rendre une visite au « Hard Eight ».

* * *

Jack se tenait comme la veille derrière son comptoir. Il leva la tête sur le nouveau venu et reconnu immédiatement Riza.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« Bonjour Jack. Eh bien, en fait, je suis ici pour des raisons professionnelles.

« Je vous écoute.

« Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Jézabel Hartfield qui fréquentait assez souvent votre bar. Vous rappelez-vous la dernière fois qu'elle est venue ?

« Ca doit faire une huitaine de jours. Mais je ne le jurerai pas. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait changé.

« Ah oui ? Comment cela ? »

Jack sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre :

« Vous pouvez tout me dire Jack, je suis au courant pour elle et le Colonel Mustang.

« Il vous l'a dit ? »

Riza hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Ah bon. C'est bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre Jack ?

« Rien, rien du tout. Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je vous disais, Jézabel avait changé, on aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu un peu de sa joie de vivre depuis son histoire avec Roy, enfin je veux dire le Colonel Mustang. »

Riza leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oh, je la voyais toujours entourée de plus d'hommes qu'il n'était nécessaire, rire et boire, mais c'était comme si le cœur n'y était plus. Je la voyais qui laissait souvent traîner son regard à travers la salle. Comme si elle était à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Vous pensez qu'elle cherchaitle Colonel ?

« Oui. S'il arrivait qu'il soit là, elle se mettait à rire plus fort et à minauder encore plus avec sa cour. Et vous voulez que je vous dise, Roy, il ne s'en apercevait même pas. Je crois qu'il ne la voyait même pas. »

Riza avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son impassibilité et c'est en faisant mine d'écrire dans son carnet qu'elle posa les questions suivantes.

« Savez-vous combien de temps ils sont sortis ensemble ? »

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent imperceptiblement.

« Sortir est un bien grand mot si vous considérez qu'ils n'ont s'en doute passé qu'une nuit ensemble.

« Ce n'était donc pas sérieux ?

« Pas pour Roy en tout cas. Pour Jézabel, je n'en sais rien.

« Vous pensez qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?

« Jézabel n'avait pas pour habitude d'être délaissée, c'est toujours elle qui partait. Vous comprenez ? Roy était comme un échec pour elle. Et Jézabel ne partait jamais sur un échec. »

Riza tournait ces informations dans sa tête sans savoir trop quoi en penser. Elle choisit de laisser le sujet de côté et d'orienter la conversation vers l'inconnu :

« Nous avons des raisons de croire que son assassin pourrait être l'homme qui a payé un verre au Colonel Mustang l'autre soir.

« Celui qui avait un accent de l'est ?

« Oui, celui-là. Ce ne sont que des soupçons, mais nous sommes à sa recherche. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à son sujet ? »

Jack se concentra un court moment.

« Il était grand, assez costaud et comme je l'ai dit l'autre jour à Roy, il m'a semblé qu'il avait un accent de l'est. Roy ne s'en rappelle pas ?

« Non, en fait, il n'a presque pas de souvenirs de cette soirée. Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'il portait comme vêtements ce soir là ?

« Il me semble qu'il portait un pantalon de couleur sombre et un de ces tee-shirts à col roulé sous une veste marron. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire s'il était déjà venu ici auparavant ?

« Je dirai que non, mais je peux me tromper. »

Jack la regarda un instant.

« Ca a un rapport avec Roy n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

« Eh bien, Roy et Jézabel se connaissaient et vous me dites que son assassin présumé aurait discuté avec lui le soir même du meurtre.

« Comme je vous le disais Jack, ce ne sont que des soupçons. Nous n'avons aucune certitude pour le moment. »

Riza se leva de son tabouret.

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Au revoir Jack. Au plaisir. »

Riza eut l'impression qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, elle prit donc son temps pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Vous savez Lieutenant, comme je vous le disais, Roy n'avait rien à faire de Jézabel. Ce n'est pas elle qui l'intéressait. »

Riza le regarda un moment :

« Vous voulez dire qu'il sortait avec une autre femme ?

« Non. Je veux dire qu'il a une autre femme en tête. Depuis longtemps.

« Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

« Ca se pourrait bien. Mais ça, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. »

Riza hocha la tête.

« Au revoir Jack.

« Au revoir Lieutenant. »


	10. Déposition

**Chapitre 10 – Déposition**

Pendant ce temps au QG, Mustang relisait pour la énième fois les rapports qu'on lui avait remis. Falman vint le trouver pour lui signaler qu'un certain Eric Vaughan était arrivé pour faire une déposition.

« Très bien Falman, faites le entrer, je vais le recevoir. Dites à Fuery de venir pour prendre des notes. »

Deux minutes après on frappait à sa porte et Eric Vaughan entra accompagné de Fuery. Roy regarda cet homme qui avait couru après Hawkeye pour lui remettre son numéro de téléphone. A son grand déplaisir, il devait convenir qu'il était séduisant avec ses yeux verts et son sourire de jeune premier.Il se demanda si Riza avait été sensibleau charmedecet homme et si elle allait le rappeler. Une pointe incidieuse de jalousie le transperça.

« Monsieur Vaughan, bonjour.

« Bonjour Colonel. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

« Je ne pense pas Monsieur. Mes subordonnés m'ont dit que vous aviez été témoin d'évènements importants pour notre enquête sur le décès de Jézabel Hartfield.

« Oui en effet, j'ai raconté au lieutenant Hawkeye tout ce que j'avais vu. Un beau brin de fille ce lieutenant. Vous avez de la chance de bosser avec elle. J'espérai bien la revoir ici d'ailleurs.

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye est en mission. Restons concentrés sur ce qui nous intéresse Monsieur Vaughan.

« Très bien Colonel. Que voulez vous savoir ?

« Tout ce que vous avez raconté à mes subordonnés, le sergent Fuery va prendre des notes. »

Eric Vaughan se lança une nouvelle fois dans le récit de la nuit où il avait vu l'assassin de Jézabel. Mustang l'interrompait de temps à autre pour lui demander des détails et de préciser certains points.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous auriez vu le suspect vers 00h45, c'est assez précis comme horaire.

« C'est que j'ai regardé l'heure sur mon réveil lorsque j'ai entendu le bruit de portière.

« Et c'est là que vous êtes allé à votre cuisine.

« Oui pour prendre un verre d'eau. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Riza.

« Vous voulez dire au Lieutenant Hawkeye. » Le reprit avec une pointe d'agacement Mustang.

« C'est cela, au lieutenant Hawkeye bien sûr. C'est vraiment une jolie fille. »

Mustang se tourna vers Fuery :

« Pas la peine de noter ces commentaires Sergent. »

Puis se tournant vers Vaughan :

« Je vous en prie une nouvelle fois, restons concentrés sur notre affaire et évitez les commentaires sur mes collaborateurs. »

Eric Vaughan lui adressa son plus beau sourire d'excuse du genre '_Je_ _suis désolé, mais je n'y peux rien quand je vois une belle fille_', il reprit :

« Entendu Colonel. Voyez-vous, mon évier se trouve juste sous ma fenêtre de cuisine. C'est lorsque j'ai bu que j'ai remarqué cet homme qui portait Jézabel. J'ai cru que c'était l'un de ses amants qui la rapportait chez elle après une soirée arrosée. Ca lui arrivait souvent…., il fit une nouvelle pause, …C'est étrange, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu… vous êtes sûr que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant ?

« Monsieur Vaughan, je pense que si je vous avais rencontré, je m'en souviendrai. Mais je suis relativement connu ici à Central, peut-être mon nom vous est familier. Je ne sais pas.

« Ce doit être cela alors… »

Mustang s'agita sur son fauteuil, il se demandait si Eric Vaughan ne l'avait pas aperçu lorsqu'il était venu chez Jézabel… mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée ce soir là, alors à moins que cet Eric soit insomniaque, il y avait peu de chance…. Et puis ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois.

Il reprit l'interrogatoire, il avait hâte d'en finir.

« Vous avez dit qu'il était grand et costaud. Vous l'avez donc assez bien vu ?

« Oui il y a un lampadaire juste devant chez moi… »

Vaughan se tut un instant et sembla réfléchir. Il reprit la parole comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

« Je me rappelle à présent, il est passé sous le réverbère, juste un instant, mais assez pour que je remarque qu'il portait un tatouage dans le cou. Un de ces dessins tribaux.

« Vous sauriez le dessiner ?

« Très sincèrement Colonel, je n'ai fait que l'entrevoir, je suis incapable de le reproduire.

« Bon, tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave. Ca vous reviendra peut-être plus tard. »

L'entretien se poursuivit encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Eric Vaughan déclare qu'il ne se souvenait de rien de plus.

Les deux hommes se dirent au revoir et Eric prit congé. Il allait quitter le bureau lorsque Riza en ouvrit la porte.

« Ah, miss Hawkeye ! J'espérais bien vous revoir.

« Monsieur Vaughan.

« Je suis venu faire ma déposition comme promis. Votre Colonel m'a reçu. Je lui ai tout répété. »

Riza jeta un regard ennuyé vers Mustang qui se tenait debout à son bureau et les regardait.

« C'est très bien Monsieur Vaughan.

« Je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Eric, et moi je vous appellerai Riza. Il me serait agréable de vous offrir un verre ou mieux encore un dîner après votre service.

« Hm, je suis désolée, mais le moment est très mal choisi, Monsieur Vaughan.

« Je comprends. De toute façon vous avez mon numéro et maintenant j'ai le vôtre ici, je vous rappellerai. »

Roy agacé par ce bellâtre intervint :

« Excusez nous Monsieur Vaughan, mais nous avons du travail et j'attends le rapport de mon Lieutenant.

« Très bien. Au revoir Colonel. »

Eric prit la main de Riza et la porta à ses lèvres, « Au revoir Riza. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. » Et il partit.

« Je suis désolée Colonel.

« Ce n'est rien, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser du comportement de cet homme. Avez-vous appris quelque chose de plus au 'Hard Eight' ?

« Malheureusement rien de plus que ce que nous savons déjà, j'ai pu obtenir une description un peu plus précise de notre homme mais rien de bien intéressant.

« Bon, aujourd'hui nous ne ferons plus rien, il est trop tard. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Barry ?

« Non.

« Je vais l'appeler alors avant de partir. »

Riza sortit pour passer son coup de fil.

« Allo, Barry ? C'est Riza.

« Bonjour Riza. Tu vas bien ?

« Oui. J'ai vu que tout c'était passé comme prévu. As-tu des résultats ?

« Oui, mais pas tous, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas encore appelé.

« Que peux-tu me dire ?

« Et bien, pas grand-chose. Les résultats sanguins sont cleans, pas comme ceux de qui tu sais. Je suis en train de pratiquer des examens sur les échantillons de peau que nous avons retrouvés sous les ongles. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je t'appelle.

« Ok, tu pourras me joindre chez moi, je rentre. »

Riza raccrocha après avoir salué son ami. Elle soupira. Elle était épuisée et surtout affamée. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin et il fallait encore qu'elle s'occupe de Hayate. Elle rassembla ses affaires et dit au revoir à Mustang avant de partir.

Dans son bureau, Mustang se passa une main sur son visage comme pour en effacer la fatigue. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il regarda sa pendule. Il était temps pour lui aussi de rentrer chez lui.

La nuit était tombée, il remarqua que les lampadaires devant chez lui n'avaient pas été réparés, il faudrait qu'il le signale pour que la voirie remplace les ampoules.

Il remontait son allée lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et se prit un coup de poing en pleine face qui le fit vaciller.

Son assaillant ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et lui assena un nouveau coup qui lui fit voir mille chandelles. Roy tomba au sol. Il était trop tard pour enfiler ses gants, l'autre l'aurait tué avant qu'il ne les trouve et arrive à les mettre. A la place il chercha à atteindre son arme dans son holster.

Malheureusement pour lui, son agresseur anticipa son geste et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et lui prit l'arme. Une pluie de coups l'atteignit dans les côtes, le dos et le visage. Soudain Roy sentit sa tête tirée en arrière par les cheveux. Il sentait le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

« Je vais te crever comme tu as tué ma famille, salopard d'alchimiste. J'étais sûr que tu te débrouillerais pour ne pas te faire prendre avec le corps de cette pute, mais tu ne m'échapperas plus.»

L'accent était à n'en pas douter celui des habitants d'Ishbal. L'homme relâcha sa tête qui cogna sur le sol. Roy sentit une vague odeur d'essence.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ni même à articuler pour appeler à l'aide. C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit, son voisin sortit de chez lui, attiré sans doute par le bruit.

« Hé vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'appelle la police. »

Roy entendit son agresseur prendre la fuite. Mais pas avant que celui-ci ne lui ai promis de revenir terminer le travail.


	11. Visite nocturne

**Chapitre 11 – Visite nocturne**

Riza s'était endormie depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle fut tirée de son sommeil par des coups frappés à sa porte. Dans le brouillard, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bruit.

Qui pouvait bien venir chez elle en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Hayate se tenait à côté d'elle prêt à intervenir pour secourir sa maîtresse en cas de besoin.

« Qui est là ?

« C'est moi. »

Riza reconnut aussitôt la voix de son Colonel et ouvrit sa porte. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri à la vue de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et le fit entrer.

« Mon Dieu, que vous est-il arrivé ?

« Notre homme m'a attaqué ce soir. »

Elle le guida jusque dans la salle de bain et le fit asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle resta à l'observer.

« Vous auriez du aller à l'hôpital plutôt qu'ici.

« Pas d'hôpital, je n'aime pas ça.

« Mais vous devez avoir besoin de points de suture.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne.

« Mettez là entre vos genoux. Je reviens. »

Elle partit chercher des glaçons qu'elle enroula dans un torchon et pressa ensuite dans le cou du colonel.

« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle sortit de l'armoire à pharmacie de l'alcool à 90°, une pommade à l'arnica, des compresses et des pansements. Elle entreprit de nettoyer les plaies à l'aide des compresses imbibées d'alcool.

« Votre nez saigne. Tenez, maintenez cette serviette dessus. »

Elle essayait de faire aussi doucement que possible, mais l'alcool piquait et Roy ne pouvait empêcher des frissons de le parcourir.

« Je suis désolée, j'essaye de faire le plus doucement possible, mais vous êtes bien amoché. Et il était tout seul pour vous faire tout ça ?

« Oui. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi, je me suis retourné et mon visage a rencontré son poing. Et là, ça n'a plus été qu'une pluie de coups. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon voisin l'a fait fuir lorsqu'il est sorti de chez lui.

« Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

« Qu'il allait me crever comme j'avais tué sa famille. J'ai senti une odeur d'essence, je crois qu'il projetait de me mettre le feu. »

Riza se redressa et le regarda, « votre nez n'a plus l'air de saigner, faites voir. »

Elle humidifia un gant et nettoya le visage de Roy autour de son nez.

« Il n'a pas l'air cassé. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, vous serez toujours aussi beau qu'avant. »

Elle lui prit le menton dans sa main pour observer les marques sur son visage de plus près. Elle mit de la pommade sur ses arcades et ses pommettes.

Roy se laissait faire sans broncher, les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés, _elle me trouve beau !_

« Bon j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour votre visage. Maintenant, retirez votre chemise que je regarde vos côtes. »

Cette fois, il la regarda avec surprise.

« Ne faites pas votre timide Colonel. Il faut que vous me laissiez regarder si vous n'avez rien de cassé. »

Devant l'expression dubitative de son Colonel, elle rajouta en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine :

« Sinon, je peux toujours vous emmener à l'hôpital. Je suis sûre que vous y trouverez une armée d'infirmières prêtes à voler à votre secours et à vous soigner. »

Roy se rembrunit et commença de défaire ses boutons avec des gestes précautionneux.

« Attendez, laissez moi faire. »

Riza se pencha et défit les boutons restant avant de lui retirer doucement une à une les manches.

" Je suis désolée.

" Pour quoi ?

" Pour les infirmières. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Même si elles vous soigneraient bien mieux que moi."

Roy prenait conscience que son premier lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, la femme qui hantait ses nuits et parfois ses jours, était en train de le déshabiller et qu'elle ne portait sur elle qu'un long tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

D'ailleurs il se dit en son for intérieur qu'il devait être dans un sacré état pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de sa tenue devant lui.

"Je préfère m'en remettre à vous. Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien."

Riza termina de lui oter sa chemise et poussa un faible sifflement.

« C'est si moche que ça ?

« Ben il ne vous a pas raté. »

Elle se pencha sur son dos et passa avec des gestes légers ses doigts sur sa peau. Roy ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait plus s'il frissonnait du fait de la douleur ou de la proximité de Riza. Il pouvait sentir ses seins qu'elle pressait sans s'en rendre compte sur son bras. Ses cheveux détachés venaient lui caresser le bas du visage et son torse.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers la peau dénudée de sa cuisse, mais arrêta son geste et ramena son poing serré contre sa jambe.

Riza avait senti une légère chaleur contre sa cuisse, elle avait deviné le geste interrompu de Mustang et son cœur s'était emballé. C'est la voix chevrotante qu'elle lui demanda :

« Vous me disiez qu'il voulait vous tuer pour venger la mort de sa famille.

« Oui, mais le problème c'est que j'ai tué beaucoup de personnes à Ishbal. Des familles entières… »

Il baissa la tête de honte. « Foutus ordres. »

Elle pressa une de ses côtes un peu plus fort lui provocant un râle.

« Voyons Riza, n'appuyez pas si fort ! »

Elle se redressa. « Désolée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, je vais vous mettre de la pommade, mais vous allez être bon pour être couvert de bleus pendant quelques jours. »

Elle s'exécuta, passant doucement ses doigts sur les blessures. Roy retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que l'opération soit terminée.

« Voila, j'ai fini. »

Il se retourna pour reprendre sa chemise et la remettre.

« Merci pour votre aide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« Je me rhabille, je ne peux pas repartir comme ça.

« Il est hors de question que vous partiez d'ici. Vu votre état vous pourriez faire un malaise, c'est déjà miracle que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'ici. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre mon lit, je dois avoir un tee-shirt quelque part qui vous ira.

« Il est hors de question que je prenne votre lit Hawkeye.

« Il ne s'agit que d'une nuit, je peux dormir sur le canapé et puis vous serez plus à l'aise dans mon lit, il y a plus d'espace et c'est plus confortable.

« Mais…

« Pas de mais. Vous dormez dans le lit. Point. »

Elle l'aida à se remettre debout et le conduisit dans sa chambre où elle l'assit sur son lit. Elle fourragea ensuite dans son armoire à la recherche d'un tee-shirt qui lui convienne.

« Tenez, je pense qu'il devrait être assez grand. »

Roy enfila le vêtement qui lui allait parfaitement.

« Couchez vous maintenant, nous avons tous les deux besoin de dormir. »

Roy s'allongea dans les draps encore tièdes de la chaleur de Riza. Il était un peu gêné de dormir dans son lit alors qu'elle occuperait le canapé, mais il était bien trop épuisé et mal en point pour s'en occuper plus longtemps.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Mais son sommeil fut hanté par des cauchemars. Il se revoyait au milieu d'un village en flammes. Des flammes que lui, alchimiste d'état, avait créées d'un geste aussi enfantin qu'un claquement de doigts. Il entendait les cris des habitants prisonniers de leur maison, hurlant pour leur vie.

* * *

Riza s'était endormie peu de temps après avoir laissé Mustang dans sa chambre. Elle fut réveillée par des gémissements. Elle se redressa et écouta plus attentivement les sons qui provenaient à n'en pas douter de sa chambre. Sans faire de bruit elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle entrouvrit sa porte.

Roy pleurait et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Le cœur de Riza se serra. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle contourna son lit et doucement se glissa près de lui sous les draps et le prit dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement.

« Shhhhh, tout va bien. Calmez vous. »

* * *

Roy se débattait contre les images terrifiantes qui lui envahissaient l'esprit. Des cadavres carbonisés avançaient vers lui, au milieu se tenait celui de Jézabel et tous criaient vengeance. Lui ne pouvait que pleurer et leur demander pardon. Mais rien n'y faisait, ils avançaient toujours vers lui.

Soudain, il sentit une main chaude lui caresser son front et sa joue. Puis des bras le serrer. Une voix lui parvint, douce et réconfortante, à travers ses propres cris et ceux des morts. Elle lui disait que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il se détendit, il avait confiance en cette voix. Et tout à coup, les images horribles disparurent et il ne sentit plus que la chaleur l'envelopper.

* * *

Le corps de Roy se détendit contre elle et il sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil paisible. 


	12. Trop de questions

**Chapitre 12 - Trop de questions**

Cette fois, ce fut l'odeur du café qui réveilla Mustang. Il se redressa vivement, réveillant chaque parcelle de son corps qui le faisait souffrir. Il se tourna pour regarder le lit, il était seul. Avait-il rêvé ou bien Riza l'avait-elle rejoint durant la nuit ? Il passa sa main sur l'emplacement vide à côté de lui. Il était encore chaud. Roy sourit.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine, comme la veille. Et comme la veille, il fut accueilli par une tasse de café et des toasts.

« Bonjour Colonel. Pas trop mal ?

« A vrai dire, horriblement. Je découvre des parties de mon corps que je ne soupçonnais même pas !

« Il va falloir que je change vos pansements, vos blessures se sont rouvertes durant la nuit. Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital pour vous faire recoudre.

« Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, je vous l'ai dit.

« Je suis sûre que ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je vous accompagne si vous voulez. En plus après l'attaque d'hier soir, vous avez plus que jamais besoin d'un garde du corps. »

Riza se leva de table.

« Je vais à la douche. »

Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, Roy lui saisit la main.

« Lieutenant… Riza…

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une lueur d'étonnement.

« Merci pour cette nuit. »

Et si il se trompait ? Si elle ne l'avait pas rejoint pour calmer ses terreurs nocturnes ?

Le regard de Riza s'adoucit,

« Je vous en prie Colonel. »

Elle se dégagea et sortit pour aller à la douche.

Roy grattait pensivement la tête de Black Hayate, il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à venir se réfugier chez Riza hier soir, même si confusément il se doutait bien de la raison qui l'attirait inévitablement ici. Mais par-dessus tout, il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Riza à venir le rejoindre cette nuit et à le réconforter. Ce peut-il qu'elle tienne à lui suffisamment au point de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Sortirait-il quelque chose de beau de ce cauchemar ?

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle lui était totalement dévouée, sans hésitation elle avait risqué sa carrière pour lui dans l'affaire Jézabel. Mais était-ce une preuve d'attachement à son égard ? Il n'y avait rien de moins sûr.

Riza était une personne consciencieuse, totalement dédiée à son travail et Roy faisait partie intégrante de ce travail. Et s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une mission pour elle ?

Il soupira. Tout cela était compliqué. Mieux valait s'en tenir à l'espèce de statu quo dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement, ce serait plus prudent. Un seul faux pas avec Riza et il risquait de la perdre à jamais.

* * *

Ils passèrent à l'hôpital où Roy reçu des soins appropriés, avant de retourner au QG.

Mustang lança Falman et Breda enquêter dans le milieu des réfugiés ishbals sur les traces de son agresseur pendant que lui-même, Riza et Havoc enquêtaient plus en profondeur sur la vie privée de Jézabel et le lien qui avait conduit le meurtrier jusqu'à elle et à l'abandonner dans son lit.

Trop de questions restaient en suspens, comme par exemple où le meurtrier avait rencontré Jézabel ? Comment l'assassin avait-il appris pour la liaison que Jézabel avait eu avec Mustang et pourquoi elle et pas une autre ?

Cette histoire avec Jézabel remontait à une éternité, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à elle maintenant ? En plus, il aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas fait l'objet d'une surveillance particulière ces derniers mois. Il l'aurait sûrement senti, sans compter sur le flair infaillible de Riza avec laquelle il passait presque tout son temps.

Il devinait que s'il arrivait à trouver comment et où le meurtrier avait appris l'existence de Jézabel et de la brève aventure qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, il ferait un pas capital vers la solution.

Il se demandait aussi qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de tuer une innocente pour le compromettre.

Quelque chose lui échappait, il sentait qu'il détenait des indices importants, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était… et cela le rendait fou de rage contre lui-même.

Ils avaient trouvé le répertoire téléphonique de la jeune femme et avait ainsi pu convoquer et interroger ses amis, déterminant une liste des lieux fréquentés par Jézabel lors de ses sorties.

Malheureusement, la liste était longue, et même en se répartissant les adresses, ils passèrent plusieurs jours à vérifier chaque établissement. En vain. Ils n'apprirent rien qui pouvait faire avancer leur enquête, sinon que Jézabel était très fière de sa beauté et cumulait les conquêtes, ce que Roy savait déjà au vu de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec elle.

Roy ne voyait qu'un seul dénominateur commun entre lui et Jézabel, c'était le 'Hard Eight'. Ils fréquentaient tous les deux ce bar puisque c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Pourtant, ils s'y étaient très peu croisés, juste assez pour finir une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans jamais se revoir par la suite.

Roy fréquentait un tas d'autres bars, même s'il avait ses préférences pour le 'Hard Eight'. Il aimait bien Jack, celui-ci lui prêtait toujours une oreille amicale sans le juger, comblant en quelque sorte le vide laissé par la mort de Maes, même si celui-ci serait à jamais irremplaçable.

Il décida de rendre une nouvelle visite à Jack. Celui-ci possédait peut-être un indice qu'il n'était pas conscient de détenir. Il se rendit seul au bar.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que Havoc et encore moins Riza en apprennent plus qu'ils ne savaient déjà sur lui. Roy se souvenait encore trop bien de l'escarmouche qu'il avait eu avec Riza lorsque celle-ci avait appris pour lui et Jézabel, même si sincèrement il ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

Comme la dernière fois, il entra dans le bar désert à cette heure et trouva Jack derrière son comptoir.

_« Marrant, c'est à croire qu'il vit derrière_ _ce comptoir »_, se dit Roy pour lui-même.

« Bonjour Jack.

« Bonjour Roy. Ben dit donc, c'est fou le nombre de visites que vous me faites en ce moment toi et tes copains !

« Je sais. Nous enquêtons sur la mort de Jézabel. Et comme tu le sais, la situation est délicate pour moi.

« Je me doute bien. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as raison. » Roy faisait allusion à l'endroit où avait été retrouvé initialement le corps de Jézabel, mais Jack ne pouvait bien sûr pas le savoir.

« J'ai été surpris de voir ta jolie collègue venir m'interroger sur toi et Jézabel l'autre jour. J'aime bien cette petite. Je comprends mieux maintenant…»

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents et lui jeta un regard entendu que Roy ne préféra pas relever.

« Mon problème actuellement, c'est de trouver où cet ishbal a rencontré Jézabel et comment il a su pour elle et moi.

« Tu crois que c'est lié ?

« Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas te dévoiler, c'est même sûr. Es-tu absolument certain de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme ici auparavant ?

« Ecoute Roy, ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Les soirs de coup de feu où le bar est plein à craquer, je ne peux pas examiner chaque client. Il y a ceux comme toi qui viennent assez souvent et qu'on apprend à connaître et il y a ceux de passage.

« Mmm, je comprends. Donc il n'est pas complètement impossible qu'il soit déjà venu ici.

« C'est ce que je te dis. Les filles pourront sans doute te renseigner plus que moi puisqu'elles servent en salle.

« On peut les appeler ?

« Bien sûr. »

Jack appela ses serveuses.

« Dites les filles, le Colonel voudrait savoir si vous auriez déjà eu à faire avec le type qui lui a payé un verre l'autre soir, vous savez un ishbal, grand plutôt costaud. Ca vous dit quelque chose ? »

Les deux filles réfléchirent.

« Ca ne me dit rien du tout. C'est qu'on voit beaucoup de monde passer ici le soir. »

Ils furent plus chanceux avec la deuxième :

« Moi, il me semble bien que j'ai déjà servi un type comme ça.

« Vraiment ? Il vous a dit quelque chose de particulier ? » Lui demanda Roy.

La fille rougit. Elle semblait visiblement embarrassée. Roy insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui révèle toute la vérité :

« Lorsque je lui ai apporté son verre, il m'a chopée le bras. Il vous a montré du doigt, vous étiez au bar en train de discuter avec Jack. Il m'a demandé si je vous connaissais. Alors je lui ai répondu que pour sûr que je vous connaissais. Que vous étiez le célèbre alchimiste de flamme… »

Elle marqua une petite pose dans son récit, elle n'osait plus regarder Mustang en face.

« Et ensuite ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

« Et bien, je lui ai dit que vous étiez pas seulement connu pour vos exploits à la guerre mais aussi pour être un vrai séducteur et que d'ailleurs vous étiez déjà reparti d'ici accompagné d'une autre habituée… »

A ce stade de son histoire, elle se mit à pleurer et à hoqueter, Roy avait blêmi. Il voyait bien où avait mené cette petite discussion en apparence anodine.

« Je lui ai dit que vous aviez fricoté avec Jézabel. Mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas à mal. Je ne savais pas… je jure, je savais pas que ce type lui ferai du mal… »

Ainsi, c'est comme ça que le tueur avait appris pour sa relation avec Jézabel. Il regarda la serveuse qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, il aurait voulu pouvoir la réconforter et lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans tout ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Sans le vouloir, c'était elle qui avait désigné Jézabel au tueur.

« C'est tout ? Vous ne lui avez rien dit d'autre ?

« Non, je vous jure, c'est tout. J'ai continué mon service, il y avait plein de monde ce soir là et j'y ai plus pensé après. C'est juste ces derniers jours que j'y ai repensé lorsque vous êtes venus l'autre jour. Je m'en veux tellement. »

Jack s'adressa durement à elle :

« Ca t'apprendra à débiner des ragots sur nos clients. Que ça te serve de leçon à l'avenir. »

La pauvre fille acquiesça et s'en alla suivie de sa collègue qui la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Roy les regarda s'éloigner, il ne lui en voulait pas, en fait il était désolé pour elle car elle devrait vivre comme lui avec le poids d'une partie de la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé à Jézabel.

Jack se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis désolé Roy. Ca n'aurai jamais du arriver.

« Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas la faute de ta serveuse, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. Le seul coupable ici, c'est moi. »

Il le salua et sortit.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer au QG pour faire part de ce qu'il avait appris aux autres. Peut-être avaient-ils aussi découvert quelque chose ?


	13. Un plan se met en place

**NdlA : haha, très petit chapitre, mais le 14 arrive !**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapitre 13 – Un plan se met en place**

De retour au QG, il convoqua son équipe au complet.

Une fois tous installés, il entreprit de leur rapporter son entretien avec la serveuse du bar, et comment le tueur avait choisi Jézabel.

« Donc, si nous reprenons chaque élément, ça nous donne…»

Roy s'approcha du tableau noir situé dans un coin de son bureau et prit une craie.

« Le meurtre d'une femme que j'ai connue. » il prit soin d'éviter de dire '_d'une_ _de mes maîtresses',_ il était suffisamment embarrassé sans en rajouter.

Reprenant la méthode de Riza, il écrivit son nom au centre du tableau et celui de Jézabel au-dessous.

« Nous avons confirmation maintenant que c'est bien au 'Hard Eight' que le tueur a jeté son dévolu sur elle… »

Il traça deux flèches partant de chacun des noms et se rejoignant, à côté desquelles il inscrivit « Hard Eight ».

« Nous savons que Jézabel a été tuée à son domicile puis déposée dans ma chambre. »

Il traça une nouvelle flèche qui partait de Jézabel vers la gauche et écrivit 'Domicile', une nouvelle flèche en partit qu'il relia à son nom.

« Bien qu'avons-nous d'autre ? »

Havoc répondit :

« On peut estimer l'heure du meurtre d'après les déclarations du témoin.

« Exact »

Roy reprit la lecture de la déposition, « entre 20h00 et minuit 45 », il inscrivit l'information sous le mot 'domicile'.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Vous avez été drogué »

Roy écrivit GHB sous son propre nom.

« Bien. Maintenant notre homme… »

Il traça un grand point d'interrogation au centre de son schéma.

« Que savons-nous de lui et de ses motivations ? »

« C'est un homme, originaire d'Ishbal, de forte carrure…

« Il arbore un tatouage dans le cou… »

Roy notait au fur et à mesure les informations que ses subordonnés lui donnaient.

Riza poursuivit d'un air sombre :

« Il veut se venger de vous pour avoir tué sa famille durant la guerre. »

Un voile pesant tomba sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le Colonel. Chacun pouvait sentir la menace proche, angoissante, qui pouvait frapper à n'importe quel moment et aveuglément. La preuve en était l'assassinat de Jézabel, innocente victime de cette implacable vengeance.

Lentement Mustang se retourna et rajouta sur le tableau les mots 'Ishbal', 'Famille', et 'Vengeance'.

Après une longue minute de silence, il reprit :

« Bon, il est temps de prendre les choses en main et d'agir. Il nous faut mettre la main sur cet homme avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre de mon entourage », ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Riza pour rapidement s'en détourner comme s'il craignait que ce simple geste innocent ne la désigne comme prochaine victime, « ou bien qu'il me tue moi comme il a tenté l'autre soir. »

Il se tourna vers Breda et Falman :

« Que donnent vos investigations chez les réfugiés ?

« Pas grand-chose, personne ne veut coopérer avec l'armée. Rien de vraiment étonnant à cela. »

« Alors nous devons faire autrement. Nous allons devoir nous infiltrer parmi eux. Havoc vous êtes un homme de terrain, vous irez. Breda, vous l'accompagnerez. »

Falman intervint :

« Si je peux me permettre Colonel, Breda et moi-même avons trop traîné parmi les Ishbals dernièrement. Le sergent risque d'être repéré rapidement. »

Riza se redressa :

« Falman a raison, c'est moi qui accompagnerai le Lieutenant Havoc. »

Roy la considéra un instant.

« D'accord. Vous irez avec Havoc. Débrouillez-vous pour me faire des rapports fréquemment. »

Mustang se tourna vers Falman et Breda :

« Puisqu'on a pris l'habitude de vous voir interroger les réfugiés, vous continuerez à y aller, comme ça vous pourrez entrer en contact avec Havoc et Hawkeye. »

« Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, alors rompez. »

Chacun entreprit de sortir du bureau, Riza fermait la marche, Mustang la rappela :

« Lieutenant… »

Riza se tourna pour lui faire face,

« Oui Colonel ?

« Vous serez prudente ? »

Elle lui sourit :

« Bien sûr, comme toujours. »

Elle ajouta : « Mais cela vaut aussi pour vous. Je ne serai pas là pendant quelques temps pour m'occuper de vous et vous surveiller. Alors n'en profitez pas pour feignanter. Les dossiers ont tendance à s'empiler ces jours-ci. »

« Toujours le mot pour rire Lieutenant.

« Au revoir Colonel.

« A bientôt Lieutenant. »

Riza le salua avant de sortir.

Roy se retrouva seul dans son bureau.

« Bon, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? »

Il jeta un regard désabusé sur la pile de dossiers que lui avait désigné Riza.

« Autant m'y coller, ça fera passer le temps. »


	14. Infiltration

**NdlA : haha, je vous l'avais bien dit que vous n'auriez pas longtemps à attendre ! Et le prochain est déjà écrit aussi ...**

**Chapitre 14 - Infiltration**

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Et puis Falman et Breda débarquèrent dans son bureau.

« Colonel. Y'a un problème. »

Mustang releva la tête de ses papiers. Ses pulsations cardiaques doublèrent. _Il est arrivé quelque chose à Riza_.

« Havoc et Hawkeye se sont infiltrés comme prévu parmi les réfugiés. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer. Nous les avions aperçus plusieurs fois depuis, mais il semble que le Lieutenant Hawkeye ai disparu depuis 24h00. Havoc gardait un œil sur elle, mais hier matin, il l'a perdue de vue et depuis plus trace du Lieutenant. »

Mustang voyait ses cauchemars prendre réalité soudainement devant ses yeux.

« Où l'a-t-on vu pour la dernière fois ?

« Dans le camps situé au sud de la ville.

« Très bien. J'y vais. »

« Mais Colonel ! C'est dangereux pour vous de vous y rendre.

« Je me terre dans ce bureau depuis suffisamment de temps en laissant les autres prendre les risques pour moi. Ca suffit. »

Après un rapide passage à son domicile pour se changer, il se rendit dans le camp indiqué.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Si Havoc, Breda et Falman n'avaient pas pu la retrouver, comment pourrait-il le faire tout seul ?

Mais une chose était sûre, il ne repartira pas d'ici sans Riza ou au moins sans savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Seul souci, si Riza et Havoc s'étaient préparés à leur mission, lui y était allé tête baissée et il était loin de passer inaperçu parmi tous ces ishbals malgré ses vêtements civils.

Il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise au bout de trois heures à déambuler entre les tentes et les ordures, les gosses qui courraient partout et les chiens qui cherchaient leur pitance dans les tas d'immondices.

Et toujours aucune trace de Riza.

Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Entre les mains de qui était-elle ?

Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Que ferait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Il était préparé à tout, sauf à la perte de Riza.

Toujours les tentes, toujours les gosses, toujours les mêmes chiens errants, toujours ce désespoir et cette tristesse qu'il lisait sur les visages, teintés cependant d'une fierté sans âge… et maintenant un sentiment insidieux d'être épié depuis près de trois quarts d'heure.

Il bifurqua à droite dans une nouvelle ruelle, avança sur quelques mètres puis passa sous un pont à sa gauche.

Pas de doute, un type faisait exactement le même trajet à quelques mètres derrière lui en rasant les murs…

Etait-ce le même homme qui avait tué Jézabel et qui l'avait attaqué par la suite ?

Une seule façon de le savoir. Roy s'engouffra dans une petite niche et attendit que l'homme s'approche.

Il entendit les pas s'approcher un peu plus rapidement, sans doute l'homme ne l'avait pas vu se glisser dans la niche et se demandait où il était passé.

Il tenait là sa chance de l'attraper.

Roy sentait que son poursuivant était vraiment proche, c'était le moment de le surprendre. Il bondit hors de sa cachette… pour découvrir l'homme qui le suivait un couteau en travers de sa gorge, un chien poils hérissés grondait à ses pieds.

L'inconnu au couteau approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du poursuivant de Mustang. Sa voix roula, menaçante comme le tonnerre :

« Passe ton chemin l'ami si tu veux garder ta vie, ses chaussures n'en valent pas la peine. »

L'homme acquiesça fébrilement.

« Très bien, alors je vais retirer mon couteau de ta gorge et tu vas gentiment t'en aller sans causer de problème, sinon je lâche mon chien. Tu as compris ? »

« D'accord »

Lentement l'homme au couteau libéra l'ishbal qui détalla sans demander son reste, puis il se tourna vers Mustang, son chien venant s'asseoir sagement à ses pieds.

« C'est bon. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Il retira la capuche de sa pèlerine qui lui recouvrait à moitié le visage.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Que faites-vous là !

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question Colonel. Que faites vous là à vous promener au milieu de tous ces ishbals. Pensez-vous qu'ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes ? Vous êtes sûrement encore plus célèbre parmi eux que dans les rangs de l'armée. Promenez-vous avec une cible dans le dos tant que vous y êtes ! »

« Je sais, mais j'en avais marre de me terrer dans mon bureau à attendre et je me suis fait du souci pour vous lorsque Breda et Falman sont venus m'annoncer qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle de vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de disparaître comme ça ?

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut infiltrer efficacement un milieu hostile en s'affichant avec des militaires ?

« Mais vous auriez pu prévenir les autres… J'étais mort d'inquiétude. »

Leur colère tomba comme un soufflet.

« Je vais bien Colonel. A aucun moment je n'ai été en danger, Hayate ne m'a pas quittée d'une semelle. Par contre, il faut qu'on bouge de là. Celui-là en voulait à votre bourse et vos chaussures. Le prochain sera peut-être notre tueur. »

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Riza marchait d'un pas rapide à travers le dédale des rues tout en lui racontant ce qu'elle savait :

« Ca se pourrait bien. Il y a un homme arrivé depuis seulement quelques mois. C'est un solitaire, il vit un peu en-dehors du camp. Il ne s'est lié avec personne ici et du coup il n'est pas très aimé des autres réfugiés. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il aurait des tatouages tribaux sur son corps, visibles jusque dans le cou… »

Elle se tourna vers lui : « C'est une chose peu courante dans la population ishbal pour ne pas dire que c'est vraiment mal vu. »

Roy qui faisait son possible pour rester à sa hauteur lui demanda avec un large sourire, dû non seulement à la bonne nouvelle mais aussi au soulagement d'avoir retrouvé la jeune femme saine et sauve.

« Et..., savez-vous où il se cache ? »

Riza se stoppa et lui sourit à son tour : « Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? »

Les yeux de Roy flamboyèrent : « Je ne sais pas… une petite chasse à l'homme, peut-être… »


	15. Confession

**Chapitre 15 – Confession**

Riza emmena Roy à l'endroit où elle s'était installée avec Hayate. Une petite tente d'aspect miteux.

« Avant tout, il faut vous arranger un peu, on ne voit que vous dans la foule. »

Elle extirpa de vieux vêtements qu'elle lui tendit.

« Je sorts le temps de vous laisser vous changer. Dites moi quand c'est bon. » Riza se tourna vers son chien « Viens Hayate. »

Une fois dehors, elle s'assit à même le sol et gratta le haut du crâne de son chien qui s'était assis la tête posée sur ses genoux.

A travers la toile, Roy lui demanda quelques explications sur ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces deux jours.

« Rien de particulier. J'ai essayé de me fondre dans la masse, de laisser traîner mes oreilles là où il fallait, j'ai fait un peu la manche… d'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser pour les odeurs, mais je n'ai pas pu me laver correctement depuis deux jours… et être trop propre est suspect lorsqu'on est sensée errer dans les rues à longueur de journée.

« Pas la peine de vous excuser. Je ne vous reproche rien sinon d'avoir voulu faire cavalier seul sur ce coup là. Vous auriez du donner signe de vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout le monde s'est inquiété. Breda et Falman étaient proches de l'état liquide lorsqu'ils sont venus m'annoncer que vous aviez disparu. Je n'ose imaginer celui de Havoc…

« Franchement, vous croyiez quoi ? En plus, ne vous ont-ils pas dit que j'avais pris Hayate avec moi ?

« Non.

« Il n'y a pas meilleur garde du corps au monde. Je ne risquais rien.

« Au moins cela a donné des résultats, vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur notre homme… C'est bon, j'ai fini, vous pouvez entrer. »

Riza poussa la petite bâche qui lui servait de porte et se glissa dans la tente.

« On dirait un vrai réfugié, vous êtes juste encore trop propre. »

Elle frotta ses mains au sol puis les passa sur le visage et le cou de Mustang.

« Voila, parfait. »

Ce n'est qu'en remarquant la gêne de Mustang qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, ils avaient atteint un tel degré de complicité et de familiarité qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Les gestes lui étaient venus naturellement et sur le moment, elle n'avait pas pris conscience qu'elle portait ses mains sur son Colonel.

Sans compter l'étroitesse de la tente, au moindre mouvement, ils entraient en contact l'un avec l'autre.

« Hum, que faisons-nous d'ici ce soir ? » Lui demanda Roy en détournant les yeux.

« Il reste peu de temps à patienter, nous devrions prendre du repos, et puis moins vous traînerez dans les rues et moins nous aurons de risque qu'on vous reconnaisse. Ce sera plus tranquille lorsque la nuit commencera à tomber. Qu'en dites-vous ?

« Qu'il n'y a plus qu'à s'installer confortablement. » Lui répondit-il en s'allongeant.

Riza l'imita de l'autre côté de la tente, Hayate se plaça entre les deux.

« Riza, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

« Hmm bien sûr.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous aviez participé à la guerre d'Ishbal ?

« Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était pas très utile. Et puis je ne vous ai jamais caché cette information. C'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler.

« Je comprends mais en même temps, je trouve dommage que nous n'en ayons jamais discuté. »

Riza qui s'était allongée sur le dos pivota sur son flan pour lui faire face.

« Vous voudriez que nous en parlions maintenant ? »

Roy l'imita et se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, je le voudrais. Mais je ne veux pas vous contraindre. Si cela est trop pénible pour vous, alors nous pouvons parler d'autre chose. »

Riza sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de lui répondre :

« D'accord. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

« Tout bien sûr ! Enfin, ce que vous voulez bien me dire. »

Riza attrapa du sable dans sa main et le fit couler entre ses doigts.

« J'étais encore jeune lorsque j'ai été envoyée sur le front. Je n'avais même pas fini ma formation.

« Quel âge aviez-vous ?

« A peine 19 ans. J'étais orpheline de mère depuis très longtemps et de père seulement de quelques mois.

« Ca a dû être dur.

« Oui, surtout au début où je découvrais la barbarie humaine dans tout ce qu'elle a de plus horrible. Cela dit, je n'ai connu qu'une seule fois la fureur des combats au corps à corps. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant le temps de faire remonter les souvenirs qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à essayer d'enfouir.

« Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver, je n'étais pas formée pour. Et puis, je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi ni comment nous nous étions retrouvés avec d'autres camarades au milieu d'un groupe d'ishbals. Nous n'avions plus de munitions depuis longtemps et nous nous battions au couteau et à l'épée. Ce fut une vraie boucherie. Lorsque je suis sortie de cet enfer, et que j'ai enfin pu rejoindre notre camp avec le peu de survivants de notre escadron, tout le monde nous dévisageait. Nous marchions comme des zombies, tenant à peine sur nos jambes, nous étions couverts de sang de la tête aux pieds. Mes cheveux n'étaient même plus blonds, mes mains, mon visage… tout était barbouillé du sang pourpre des hommes que nous avions tués. Je ne savais pas si c'était mon sang ou celui des hommes que j'avais tués. Je suis tombée à genoux et j'ai vomi à m'en faire mal, et même alors j'avais l'impression de cracher du sang. »

Elle se tut de nouveau.

« Je suis restée deux jours alitée, prostrées sur ma couchette sans parler. C'est alors que j'ai décidé que plus jamais de ma vie je ne tuerai un homme de mes propres mains. Plus jamais je ne voulais voir mes mains recouvertes de sang. »

Elle leva ses yeux vers Roy.

« C'est idiot vous me direz. Je tuais toujours mais sans me salir les mains. Façon détournée et complètement vaine de garder ma conscience propre. »

Riza reprit sa respiration.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui m'a fait le plus peur ce jour là ? »

Roy hocha de la tête.

« C'est la sensation que j'ai ressentie alors que j'étais au milieu du combat. J'étais devenue une vraie furie, une machine à tuer réglée à la perfection, tout n'était que sauvagerie, et je jubilais. C'était presque de l'art, mon couteau tranchait et s'enfonçait dans les chairs, j'ai même égorgé un homme… L'adrénaline déferlait dans mes veines et … s'était tellement agréable… quelque part, je crois que j'ai aimé ça… C'est cette sensation que j'ai vomie alors, je voulais la faire sortir de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je me dégoûtais tellement. »

Riza se roula de nouveau sur son dos et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Hayate ressentant sa peine glapit et posa sa tête dans le cou de sa maîtresse.

Roy ne savait pas quoi faire. Rien ne pourrait soulager cette tristesse. Il le savait pour l'éprouver de même.

Il se contenta de tendre sa main et de prendre celle de Riza et de la serrer très fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoupissent.


	16. La fin ?

**Chapitre 16 – La fin ?**

Lorsque Roy se réveilla, Riza était déjà éveillée et vraisemblablement prête pour la mission qui les attendait.

« La nuit tombe. Il est temps d'y aller. »

Roy se prépara rapidement et sortit pour la rejoindre. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il lui saisit le poignet.

« Lieutenant. Je voulais vous dire… Nous avons tous commis des actes atroces à Ishbal. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu garder un esprit sain si nous ne nous étions pas endurcis. Ce que vous avez vécu est horrible, mais en aucun cas cela ne fait de vous un monstre. Je vous connais bien, vous êtes la personne la plus raisonnable et la plus fiable que je connaisse. Et je sais que vous avez bon cœur. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir quelqu'un d'autre que vous à mes côtés ce soir, comme chaque jour qui passe. »

« Merci Colonel. »

Riza se détourna pudiquement et Roy lui relâcha le poignet. Une parole adressée à Hayate et le chien rejoignit sa maîtresse.

« Il vaut mieux nous hâter. Je crains que votre venue dans ce camp ne soit pas passée inaperçue, et même si notre suspect ne traîne pas ici en journée, la nouvelle pourrait lui arriver aux oreilles.

« Croyez-vous qu'il s'enfuira ou qu'il m'attendra de pieds fermes ? »

Riza se stoppa.

« Dans les deux cas, vous êtes en danger. Même s'il nous échappe ce soir, il n'aura de cesse de se venger de vous.

« C'est bien ce que je me dis aussi et la meilleure défense étant encore l'attaque, notre meilleure chance de l'avoir c'est ce soir. Nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous louper. »

Riza leva le nez au ciel puis lui sourit.

« Nous avons de la chance, il ne pleut pas ce soir. » Elle sortit ensuite ses deux pistolets, « Et j'ai mes deux armes. L'avantage est de notre côté. »

Mustang se renfrogna :

« Ne vais-je donc jamais finir d'en entendre parler ? Cette histoire de pluie est fatigante à la fin.

« Oui mais reconnaissez que c'est tout de même un élément à prendre en compte, non ? »

Roy tendit ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition : « D'accord j'abandonne. »

Ils se rendirent d'un pas rapide à la lisière du camp où se trouvait la baraque en bois isolée qui menaçait ruine.

Riza se pencha vers son chien :

« Tu restes là. Tu ne fais pas de bruit et tu ne viens que si je t'appelle. »

Le chien redressa sa tête, les oreilles droites. Ses petits yeux intelligents semblaient répondre à sa maîtresse.

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement et purent vérifier à travers les interstices des planches que leur homme se trouvait bien là.

Le feu qui brûlait éclairait faiblement l'unique pièce et faisait danser les ombres comme des fantômes.

L'ishbal se tenait assis à même le sol et leur tournait le dos. Roy et Riza purent nettement voir les tatouages dans son cou tels que les avaient décrit Vaughan.

Roy adressa des signes de la main à sa coéquipière pour lui signifier qu'il irait se présenter à l'entrée principale pendant qu'elle irait couvrir l'arrière de la baraque pour le cas où leur proie tenterait de prendre la fuite.

Riza n'aimait pas ce plan, Mustang se mettait trop en danger en se présentant directement à son ennemi. Il y avait trop d'inconnus dans leur équation. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était armé.

Elle avait proposé de se présenter devant, mais Mustang avait catégoriquement repoussé cette proposition en arguant que si c'était elle qui y allait, ils perdaient l'avantage de la surprise.

Ce fut donc à contrecœur que Riza prit position à l'arrière du taudis pendant que le Colonel se présentait à l'avant. Elle se plaça dos au mur, le visage tourné de moitié vers l'intérieur attentive au moindre bruit, l'arme au poing cran de sécurité ôté, essayant de réguler sa respiration et de calmer les battements de son cœur alors que l'adrénaline rushait dans ses veines.

Un instant plus tard, elle entendait Roy cogner à la porte. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur, sinon Riza aurait toutes les peines du monde à le secourir. L'idée était de faire sortir l'ishbal pour le prendre en tenaille.

Riza entendit un grommellement inaudible en provenance de l'intérieur et le bruit de pas traînants.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Riza fit des pas chassés pour se placer à l'angle de la baraque.

Mustang se tenait bien campé sur ses pieds devant la porte. Lorsqu'il cogna dedans, il crut un moment qu'elle allait voler en éclat tellement le bois était vermoulu.

Il entendit l'ishbal se lever pesamment et s'approcher en traînant les pieds. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand, bien charpenté, enroulé dans un poncho en laine, ses mains restaient hors de vue.

« Qui va là ? »

Mustang reconnut aussitôt la voix de son assaillant de l'autre soir. Le doute n'était plus permis, c'était bien l'homme qui avait tué Jézabel et l'avait attaqué.

Roy recula d'un pas et comme il l'avait espéré l'ishbal avança d'autant.

Mustang fit jaillir une flamme au bout de ses doigts qui illumina leurs deux visages.

« Vous ! » S'exclama le réfugié. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, mais elle fit rapidement place à une expression de pure haine.

« Colonel Roy Mustang. Je viens vous arrêter pour le meurtre de Jézabel Hartfield. Je vous conseille de me suivre sans faire d'histoire. »

L'homme éclata de rire : « Je n'ai que faire de cette pute. Vous seul comptez. Vous avez exterminé ma famille, ma femme et mes enfants sont morts brûlés vifs dans notre maison. Et c'est vous qui y avez mis le feu. Par Ishbala, vous allez payer pour ça ! »

D'un geste rapide comme l'éclair, l'homme brandit un couteau et se jeta sur Mustang, qui surpris par la soudaineté de l'attaque se retrouva allongé au sol, l'ishbal au-dessus de lui brandissant son couteau.

De son bras gauche il retint celui armé de son agresseur, pendant que de l'autre il lui assénait un coup de poing en plein visage lui éclatant la lèvre inférieure.

Roy profita de ce que son adversaire était étourdi pour prendre l'avantage sur lui et le renverser. Mais l'autre était robuste et la haine décuplait ses forces. Les coups pleuvaient de toute part, Mustang se retrouva avec une sérieuse estafilade sur le bras et le sang ne tarda pas à imbiber sa manche et à dégouliner sur sa main, la rendant poisseuse et glissante.

Leur proximité rendait impossible pour lui l'usage de son alchimie, sans compter l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses gants, humides de sang et déchirés.

Riza s'était rapprochée de l'avant de la baraque lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle avait été un moment soulagée de voir que le Colonel avait réussi à faire sortir leur homme de là. La chance était avec eux avait-elle pensé. Elle se glissait silencieusement derrière l'ishbal lorsque celui-ci s'était jeté sur Mustang. Elle n'avait pu alors faire usage de ses armes au risque de blesser Mustang.

Impuissante Riza pointait son flingue sur les deux hommes alors qu'ils se battaient, attendant d'attraper le bon angle de tir.

Tout à sa rage, l'ishbal ne semblait pas l'avoir repérée. C'était là sa chance à elle.

Elle les vit prendre le dessus chacun leur tour, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, Mustang se retrouve dos au sol, l'ishbal à cheval sur son torse, le visage déformé par la folie et la haine, brandissant son couteau à deux mains pour asséner le coup final.

Une première détonation résonna dans la nuit, l'ishbal eut un soubresaut, la balle venait de l'atteindre dans l'épaule droite. Une deuxième détonation suivie d'une troisième et l'homme s'affala au sol.

Mustang s'en dégagea rapidement en poussant sur ses pieds et ses bras. Les éclaboussures de sang projetées sur son visage empêchaient de clairement voir ses blessures.

Riza se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se remettre debout sur ses jambes :

« Colonel ! Ca va ?

« Vous aviez raison. Ce plan n'était pas aussi bon que ça.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire avant, je risquais de vous toucher.

« Il est mort ? »

Riza se pencha sur l'ishbal.

« Non, il respire encore. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je l'ai touché à l'épaule, à l'échine et au bras. Mais il est dans un état sérieux. Il faudrait rapidement faire venir une ambulance. »

Elle se releva après son inspection :

« Vous aussi semblez avoir besoin de vous faire soigner. Et par un vrai médecin cette fois. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils entendirent des voix et des bruits de courses venant dans leur direction.

Havoc apparut deux minutes plus tard, accompagné de la cavalerie.

« Nous avons entendu des coups de feu. »

Il s'arrêta devant l'état de Mustang :

« Vous allez bien Colonel ? Vous avez une mine effroyable.

« Sans blague ! »

Une ambulance arriva peu de temps après sur les lieux, suivie d'une deuxième. Le secteur fut promptement envahi de soldats et de policiers.

La rumeur avait rapidement couru que Mustang s'était battu et avait capturé un criminel ishbal.

Riza aida à faire la lumière auprès des autorités sur les événements des deux derniers jours jusqu'à leur conclusion ce soir, pendant que Mustang se faisait soigner dans l'une des ambulances.

Le blessé fut emmené à l'hôpital militaire. Il était toujours inconscient.

Une fois rafistolé, Mustang se libéra des infirmiers et s'approcha de Riza. Il se tourna vers les hommes avec lesquels elle conversait.

« Nous allons retourner au QG, nous vous ferons parvenir notre rapport demain à la première heure. » Puis se tournant vers Riza : « Lieutenant, si vous voulez bien. » Riza acquiesça et salua à son ordre : « A vos ordres Colonel. »

Riza siffla un coup et Hayate accourut à toutes pattes.

Ils s'éloignèrent des lieux, laissant à Havoc le soin de gérer tout sur place. Ils réquisitionnèrent un véhicule et prirent la direction du QG.

« Colonel, vous ne souhaitez vraiment pas aller vous faire ausculter à l'hôpital ?

« Non, les infirmiers ont dit que c'était bon. Je n'ai que quelques contusions et des coupures qu'ils ont pansées. Je tiens encore debout.

« Mais vous voulez vraiment aller taper notre rapport ? »

Riza lui jeta un regard de côté pendant qu'elle conduisait. Il ne semblait vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme tout de même.

« Bien sûr que non, c'était juste une excuse pour nous sortir de là. J'en ai eu plus que mon compte. Et je voudrais vraiment prendre une douche. Le rapport attendra, il n'est plus à quelques heures près. »

Roy éclata de rire :

« Purée, ça fait des années que je ne m'étais pas battu à mains nues comme ça ! Arg ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé ! Mais je lui ai mis son compte aussi ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

« Si, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de fanfaronner comme ça Colonel. Votre récit et vos hématomes feront sûrement forte impression auprès des jeunes filles demain, mais pas à moi. J'ai bien cru qu'il aurait votre peau.

« Mais vous l'avez eu avant.

« Heureusement pour vous. Je vous avais dit que ce plan n'était pas bon !

« Oui oui oui, je sais, j'avais tort, vous aviez raison. Mais l'important, c'est que nous l'ayons coincé. N'est-ce pas ? »

Riza ne lui répondit pas. Elle regardait droit devant elle la route et se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui ce soir. Si elle n'avait pas été là… Si elle n'avait pas visé correctement… Il ne serait peut-être plus là pour faire le malin à côté d'elle… Elle préférait chasser ces pensées, l'idée qu'elle aurait pu le perdre lui était trop insoutenable.

La voix de Mustang la rappela sur terre :

« Et vous Hawkeye, vous allez bien ?

« Oui Colonel. Merci. »

Ils gagnèrent le QG où ils purent prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres. De retour dans leur bureau, Roy sortit une bouteille et deux verres. Il tendit le sien à Riza et s'assit dans son fauteuil, les pieds reposant sur son bureau. Les yeux fermés, il se détendait en buvant à petite gorgée et laissait vagabonder le cours de ses pensées.

_Si elle n'avait pas été là, c'est clair que je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde… Riza… _

Riza fit tourner le liquide ambré avant d'y tremper ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de retenir une grimace. Elle découvrit son système digestif au fur et à mesure que le whisky poursuivait sa course jusque dans son estomac.

Roy entrouvrit un œil et lui sourit. « Je vous en prie Lieutenant, asseyez-vous avant de tomber. »

Ils restèrent dans leur bureau silencieux un long moment, se contentant de la présence rassurante de l'autre, prenant conscience que ce soir aurait pu mal tourner, que la vie était courte et ne tenait parfois qu'à un fil…

Finalement, la nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Mustang reposa son verre et se leva.

« Venez Lieutenant, je vous ramène chez vous. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une mine terrible. Je suis même étonné qu'on nous ait laissé entrer jusqu'ici avec notre dégaine ! »

Riza posa son verre à moitié plein et rassembla ses affaires.

« Si vous le dites. »

Roy prit le volant de la voiture de Riza et la raccompagna à son domicile. Il gara la voiture et coupa le moteur.

« Riza. Est-ce que ça vous choque si je vous dis que je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi ? »

Riza s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ce fut d'une voix rauque qu'elle lui répondit presque dans un murmure : « Non. »

« Et si je vous disais que je ne veux pas dormir sur votre canapé ? »

Il n'osait plus la regarder, laissant son regard errer à travers le pare-brise. Il déglutit, jamais il ne lui avait été aussi difficile de faire comprendre à une femme qu'il avait envie d'elle. Et Riza qui ne disait rien. Il se sentait de plus en plus stupide et gêné.

Son cœur battait tellement vite et fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il aurait juré que d'un moment à l'autre il allait jaillir de son torse.

Riza ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture. Roy ferma ses yeux. Jamais plus il ne pourrait la regarder en face.

Soudain, sa portière s'ouvrit. Elle se tenait là à côté de lui.

« Vous venez ? ».

* * *


	17. L'obscurité au bout du tunnel

**NdlA : N'aviez-vous pas remarqué le "?" dans le titre ? hihihihi, nan nan nan, ce n'est pas encore fini...

* * *

****Chapitre 17 – L'obscurité au bout du tunnel**

Des mouvements dans la chambre réveillèrent Riza alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle se redressa à demi et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

Elle repéra la forme de Roy qui se mouvait dans l'obscurité.

« Roy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Il est tôt, tu peux encore dormir.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était rhabillé.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de changer de vêtements. Rendors toi. »

Il se baissa pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

« On se voit tout à l'heure.

« D'accord. »

Roy embrassa la main de Riza et la relâcha en se levant.

Il lui murmura avant de sortir : « Je t'aime. »

Riza pivota sur elle pour le regarder avec un joli sourire : « Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez va-t-en, ou tu seras en retard tout à l'heure. »

« Pas de danger, tu me manques déjà. »

Riza se cala de nouveau dans ses oreillers et se rendormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se leva un peu plus tard, elle commença sa journée comme d'habitude : petit-déjeuner, se doucher, revêtir son uniforme, sortir Hayate… mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

C'est d'un pas léger qu'elle se rendit au quartier général. Elle se sentait heureuse et amoureuse comme jamais.

Elle se sermonna intérieurement, elle devait garder la tête froide et ne pas s'emballer.

Elle n'avait passé qu'une nuit avec Roy. Qui plus est juste après qu'il ait failli perdre la vie dans son combat de la veille. Riza savait pertinemment que la crainte de mourir augmentait le désir. Et s'il ne s'agissait que de cela… ?

Peut-être Roy avait-il voulu coucher avec elle juste parce qu'elle se trouvait là à ce moment précis ?

Son moral prit un sérieux coup dans l'aile. Elle ralentit son pas.

Après tout, ne s'était-il pas sauvé comme un voleur ce matin ? Ils auraient très bien pu se réveiller ensemble et passer ensuite à son domicile. Ils l'avaient déjà fait après tout.

Alors pourquoi ce besoin urgent de rentrer chez lui alors qu'il faisait encore nuit ?

A ce stade de ses réflexions, le moral de Riza frisait le zéro absolu.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sur elle et faire comme si tout cela ne comptait pas et n'avait aucune importance.

Pas la peine de jouer la grande scène du 2 à Roy et de se ridiculiser plus que nécessaire. Ce serait déjà assez pénible comme ça, surtout s'il s'avisait d'aller en plus tout raconter aux autres.

Elle était arrivée devant la grande grille du QG. Elle leva les yeux sur le bâtiment qui soudain lui parut hostile.

Elle hésita à faire demi-tour. Mais finalement sa conscience professionnelle eut le dessus et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle s'avança et se rendit à son poste.

Comme d'habitude, Mustang n'était pas encore là. Elle bénéficierait au moins d'un peu de répit pour se reprendre avant son arrivée.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter la pendule et son cœur battait plus fort chaque fois qu'elle entendait des bruits de bottes dans le couloir.

Enfin le bouton de la porte tourna et le Colonel Mustang fit son entrée.

Il salua tout le monde en jetant à peine un regard à Riza qui avait toutes les peines du monde à cacher son émotion.

Après qu'il eut fait le récit des évènements de la veille au reste de son équipe, ce qui l'occupa une bonne partie de la matinée, il s'assit à son bureau pour entreprendre la rédaction de son rapport.

Il jetait de discrets coups d'œil vers Riza, mais elle gardait obstinément son nez dans ses dossiers et ne relevait pas la tête.

Roy se demanda si elle essayait d'éviter son regard. Regrettait-elle la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble ?

Pourtant elle ne lui avait pas donné cette impression ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait laissée…

Il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui parler seul à seul pour éclaircir la situation.

D'ici là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à travailler son rapport… Mais avant, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau sous l'indifférence générale.

* * *

Roy s'était absenté depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Riza se demandait où il pouvait bien être et ce qu'il faisait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester assise ici, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air ou elle allait grimper aux rideaux et hurler à la mort.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une vieille pile de dossiers qui attendaient toujours d'être rapportés aux archives.

Elle s'en saisit et sortit à son tour du bureau les bras chargés.

* * *

Roy venait à peine de sortir des toilettes qu'une jeune stagiaire l'avait interpellé et maintenant elle était là devant lui, à lui faire les yeux doux et à rougir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en lui débitant les mêmes stupidités qu'il avait déjà entendues des millions de fois, sans qu'il puisse faire autre chose que subir son discours insipide.

Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'à la laisser parler en acquiesçant de temps à autre, et son esprit pouvait vagabonder vers une autre jeune femme.

Il revoyait en pensée Riza penché vers lui alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir sa portière pour l'inviter à monter, ses joues légèrement rougies quand elle l'avait conduit jusque dans sa chambre et qu'il l'avait déshabillée, sa propre gêne à lui quand se fut son tour… mais quel bonheur de se retrouver dans ses bras et de pouvoir la serrer contre lui !

Il se mit à sourire. Il ne remarqua même pas que la jeune stagiaire lui passait sa main sur son épaule comme pour en retirer une poussière imaginaire.

Ce fut un vacarme soudain qui le ramena sur terre et fit sursauter la jeune fille. Roy s'écarta pour chercher d'où cela pouvait venir.

Il retrouva Riza accroupie au sol en train de ramasser des montagnes de papiers avec l'aide d'une secrétaire.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une longue réflexion pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Riza l'avait vu avec cette fille et avait cru qu'il flirtait. Il lui fallait à tout prix la détromper.

Il s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur pour l'aider à rassembler les dossiers, mais que lui dire ? Surtout avec la présence de cette secrétaire.

Riza gardait ses yeux baissés et les lèvres pincées.

Enfin elle lui dit : « Ca va aller Colonel. Je vous remercie, mais je vais me débrouiller. »

« Je vous en prie Lieutenant. »

Ils terminaient de ramasser les dossiers, la secrétaire s'était éloignée après que Riza l'ai remerciée de son aide.

Une dernière feuille était à terre, Riza voulut s'en saisir. Roy en profita pour tendre sa main et frôler celle de Riza, mais celle-ci la retira vivement comme si elle s'était brûlée à son contact.

Roy murmura : « Riza. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Il se demanda s'il devait la suivre ou non. Finalement, il se dit que se lancer à sa poursuite ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention. Il préféra donc se retirer dans son bureau en formulant le vœu que cette journée se termine rapidement pour qu'il puisse enfin parler à Riza.

* * *

Riza était au trente-sixième dessous. Elle devait lutter contre les larmes à chaque instant. Elle se sentait vidée, démoralisée et par-dessus tout flouée.

Quelle imbécile elle avait fait de croire que Roy puisse être réellement amoureux d'elle !

Il avait profité de cette affaire et de sa vulnérabilité pour se glisser dans son lit après lui avoir arraché des souvenirs intimes douloureux. Il avait réussi à lui faire tomber ses défenses et à lui faire croire qu'il tenait à elle.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était que du vent.

Ne lui avait-elle pas dit que ses bleus et le récit de son combat feraient tomber les filles dans ses bras ?

Elle le savait bon sang ! Il y avait toujours des draps chauds quelque part pour accueillir l'alchimiste de flammes.

Elle aurait dû se méfier, mais elle avait tellement envie de croire en ses sentiments, qu'elle s'était laissée prendre par la fragilité qu'il montrait depuis l'instant où il avait découvert le corps de Jézabel dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il l'avait appelée ce matin là, Riza avait cru qu'il avait réellement besoin d'elle, mais le Colonel Mustang n'avait besoin de personne. Le Colonel Mustang utilisait les gens comme bon lui semblait et les jetait une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus d'utilité pour lui.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait d'elle, maintenant elle n'existait plus à ses yeux.

Il était à présent débarrassé d'un ennemi et l'avait mise dans son lit. Une pierre – deux coups. Bravo. Maintenant sa vie pouvait reprendre son cours normal. Il pourrait de nouveau aller traîner dans les bars, se soûler autant que voulu, coucher avec toutes les femmes qui se présenteraient et comploter dans son coin pour prendre la tête de l'armée.

Mais elle, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à présent ?

Riza regarda sa montre, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans le bureau et de se retrouver en sa présence. Heureusement, l'heure de la pause déjeuner arrivait.

Elle pouvait au moins sortir prendre un bon bol d'air pour s'éclaircir les idées et regagner son calme. Elle n'avait pas très faim, mais un petit tour dans les rues lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Elle déambulait ainsi depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle s'entendit appeler.

« Riza ! Quelle surprise. »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui adressait un sourire éclatant qu'elle lui retourna.

« On va prendre un verre ? »

* * *

Roy avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur son rapport. Non seulement l'attitude de Riza l'inquiétait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette affaire. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, c'était agaçant comme un insecte qui viendrait inlassablement lui bourdonner dans les oreilles sans qu'il puisse le chasser.

Il avait beau tout relire et retourner dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Cette histoire avait un goût d'inachevé. Le coupable était à l'hôpital toujours inconscient, mais d'après les médecins, sa vie n'était pas en danger. Jézabel avait été vengée, son meurtrier serait jugé et condamné. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir soulagé et cela dépassait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait compris que la mort de Jézabel était liée à ses agissements durant le conflit d'Ishbal.

Non, c'était autre chose de plus insidieux…

Il jeta un œil à la pendule, il y avait plus d'une heure qu'il avait croisé Riza dans les couloirs et elle n'était toujours pas réapparue. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Avait-elle décidé de déjeuner dehors ? Il aurait aimé qu'elle le prévienne, peut-être aurait-il pu se joindre à elle et enfin lui parler.

Havoc s'approcha de son bureau :

« Vous venez manger un morceau Chef ? »

« Non, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim. Et puis je dois encore finir ce rapport.

« Comme vous voulez. »

Enfin seul, Roy réunit toutes les pièces du dossier et en reprit la lecture depuis le début.

C'était forcément là, écrit noir sur blanc dans ces pages !

* * *

Riza ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, c'était comme si le paysage autour d'elle se distordait et devenait flou. Le sol n'arrêtait pas de monter et de descendre devant ses yeux.

Elle tendit une main pour se retenir à son compagnon.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir un instant.

« Ca tourne ? »

Riza cligna des yeux, les sons lui parvenaient comme à travers de l'eau. Mais qu'avait-elle ? Un seul verre ne pouvait pas être la cause de son malaise tout de même !

« Oui. C'est infernal. »

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la retenir et l'empêcher de tomber.

« C'est normal, c'est la drogue qui commence à faire son effet. »

Lorsque la compréhension se fit dans le cerveau embrumé de Riza, elle essaya de se libérer, mais il était trop tard. La drogue avait fait son travail et elle était complètement molle dans les bras de son compagnon.

Elle eut un dernier éclat de lucidité avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Mon Dieu, nous nous sommes trompés. »

* * *

**NdlA : haha ! Suspens quand tu nous tiens ! Une ch'tite review ?**


	18. Tout s'éclaire 1e partie

**NdlA : Bien, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et comme ce chapitre, qui n'est pas fini d'écrire, est assez long, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux et de vous poster la première partie.

* * *

****Chapitre 18 – Tout s'éclaire (1e partie)**

Riza pressentait plus qu'elle ne sentait réellement le froid sur elle. Tout son corps était ankylosé et elle ne sentait plus ses membres.

Elle voulait ouvrir ses yeux, mais là aussi, aucune réponse malgré toute la concentration qu'elle mit pour faire ce simple geste.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était-elle ? Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle était allongée, ça c'était une certitude. Elle tenta de se redresser sans aucun succès.

La panique la submergea. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi cette paralysie ?

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire les souvenirs qui pourraient expliquer son état, mais il n'y avait rien qu'un grand trou noir.

Avait-elle été victime d'un accident ou d'une agression ? Avait-elle été malade ?

Elle se rappelait la tentative de capture de l'ishbal qui en voulait au Colonel Mustang. Cela avait-il mal tourné ? Avait-elle été blessée ?

Il lui semblait que non, elle avait le souvenir d'avoir passé la nuit avec Mustang, mais était-ce un vrai souvenir ou bien un rêve ?

Et pourquoi avait-elle autant froid ?

Si elle était dans un hôpital, ne devrait-il pas y avoir une infirmière pour prendre soin d'elle et veiller à son confort ?

Peut-être qu'elle dormait et faisait un horrible cauchemar… Ce devait être ça, un horrible rêve qui mélangeait réalité et fiction.

Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et s'ordonna : _« Réveille toi, ouvre les yeux ! »_

Mais rien.

_Si j'hurle dans mon rêve, je devrais pouvoir me réveiller, non ?_

Elle tenta de pousser un cri, mais elle n'émit qu'un faible grognement.

Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se trouvait consciente dans son corps paralysé.

Son cœur s'emballa. Comment était-ce possible ?

Un élan de révolte la gagna et elle tenta désespérément de remuer, n'importe quoi, un simple mouvement, même d'un doigt et elle serait heureuse.

Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Un sanglot lui monta dans la gorge et vint mourir sur ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Au moins n'était-elle pas devenue sourde ! Quelqu'un était avec elle, peut-être était-elle finalement dans un hôpital ?!

« Tu commences à revenir à toi ? C'est un peu tôt, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

La voix lui était connue. Que faisait-il là avec elle ? Elle aurait voulu lui poser la question, mais là aussi, aucune réaction.

« J'imagine que tu ne peux pas bouger ma chérie. C'est normal. C'est le principal effet de cette drogue, elle brouille les neurotransmetteurs, du coup les ordres donnés par ton cerveau ne parviennent plus à tes membres d'où une paralysie générale. De même, les sensations perçues par ton corps ne parviennent plus à ton cerveau qui ne peut plus les analyser non plus. Mais rassure-toi, ça ne devrait pas durer. »

Riza sentit comme des petits chatouillis.

Que faisait-il et qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était quoi cette histoire de drogue ?

« Ca va être un peu long à revenir, mais en attendant c'est pratique. J'ai besoin que tu gardes la pause comme ça encore un petit moment. Ca va, tu n'as pas froid au moins ? »

Mais de quoi parlait-il bon sang ? Sa voix bien que douce et posée lui glaçait les sangs.

Il eut un rire de gorge :

« Que je suis bête, tu ne peux pas me répondre. Bon, j'en ai presque fini, sois patiente encore un petit peu. »

L'homme se releva et regagna son chevalet sur lequel reposait une toile encore inachevée. On pouvait déjà y deviner l'esquisse d'une femme blonde, allongée nue sur un lit, les cheveux détachés flottant librement tout autour d'elle, une jambe fléchie, une main posée en travers de son ventre alors que l'autre tombait nonchalamment du lit comme pour toucher le sol.

L'homme prit sa palette et se remit au travail. Il lui fallait se dépêcher un peu avant que son modèle ne devienne réticent. D'un autre côté, il avait hâte qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il puisse en saisir l'expression.

Il en était tout excité d'avance.

* * *

Roy porta une énième fois son regard sur cette foutue pendule qu'il avait commencée à détester.

L'après-midi était bien entamée et toujours pas de Riza ! Etait-elle rentrée chez elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réellement voulu flirter avec cette fille ce matin ! Les apparences étaient contre lui certes, mais n'avait-elle pas confiance en lui et en elle ? Elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'après avoir passé cette nuit ensemble, il la jetterait ?

Si ?!

C'était leur faire peu d'honneur à l'un comme à l'autre que de croire cela.

Ce matin, il avait préféré partir tôt de chez elle pour ne pas être remarqué par quelque mauvaise langue qui irait tout de suite colporter la rumeur.

Comme il était encore vraiment très tôt, il s'était allongé sur son canapé et s'était endormi. D'où son retard.

Il avait presque couru pour venir au bureau, pressé qu'il était de la revoir. Il avait dû s'arrêter au début du couloir pour reprendre son souffle et se composer l'apparence calme et sereine qu'il affichait chaque jour. Et surtout prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter au cou de Riza et l'embrasser devant tout le monde !

Avait-elle cru qu'il l'ignorait sciemment ?

Les femmes étaient parfois tellement compliquées ! Il avait toujours l'impression de devoir marcher sur des œufs avec elles ! Riza ne semblait pas échapper à cette règle…

Mais que faisait-elle bon sang ????

Et ce fichu rapport qui n'avançait pas. L'impression de passer à côté d'un détail important ne le quittait plus.

Il reprit les différentes dépositions des témoins pour en recommencer la lecture.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois les aiguilles de la pendule et poussa un juron.

* * *

Riza recommençait à sentir les sensations sur son corps. Par exemple, elle sentait la douceur des draps sur lesquels elle était allongée. Et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment fait plaisir.

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait froid. Elle était vraisemblablement entièrement nue, exposée à sa vue.

La peur et la rage se mélangeaient en un sentiment détonnant.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais elle avait ouvert les yeux depuis peu et dardait un regard meurtrier sur celui qui l'avait mise dans cette situation.

« Tu es parfaite ma chérie. Même Jézabel ne faisait pas mieux. »

Riza aurait voulu l'insulter, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

« Je parie que tu ne savais pas que je peignais. Je suis très doué. Tu veux voir ? »

Il fit pivoter son chevalet vers Riza. Le tableau était presque fini. A son grand déplaisir, Riza dut reconnaître qu'il avait un véritable talent. Le tableau aurait pu être magnifique si ce n'était elle le modèle !

« Tu ne savais pas que Jézabel avait posé pour moi ? Non bien sûr, sinon vous auriez agi différemment avec ton Colonel. »

Il cracha les derniers mots.

« Pourtant, elle l'a fait pendant quelques mois. Nous avons même été amants. Episodiquement bien sûr, elle voyait toujours un tas d'autres hommes, mais ils ne comptaient pas. »

Il marqua un long silence.

« Et puis, il a fallu qu'elle rencontre le beau, le grand, le tellement charmant, le si spirituel Colonel Roy Mustang ! Je pensais qu'elle serait plus intelligente que toutes ces péronnelles qui se pâment devant lui. Mais non ! »

Il arrêta de peindre pour la regarder par-dessus la toile,

« Ils n'ont passé qu'une nuit ensemble, et elle est tombée amoureuse. Lui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, ce n'était pour lui qu'une histoire sans lendemain, alors qu'elle, elle venait pleurer sur mon épaule combien elle était malheureuse, elle le voulait, il le lui fallait à tout prix. Il l'obsédait complètement. »

Il reprit sa peinture.

« Ce n'était plus que Colonel Mustang par ci, Roy par là… J'ai voulu lui faire oublier, mais lorsque j'ai voulu l'embrasser, elle a éclaté de rire et m'a repoussé. Elle m'a craché à la figure que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de Roy Mustang et que jamais je ne lui donnerais du plaisir comme elle en avait eu avec lui ! Encore et toujours lui !!! Il ne cesserait jamais de se mettre sur mon chemin. »

Il serrait tellement fort son pinceau qu'il le brisa en deux dans un craquement sec. Il le regarda un instant avant de le jeter et d'en prendre un nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

« Je me suis mis à le haïr et elle avec, elle qui m'avait rejeté comme un moins que rien. Il fallait qu'elle paye et qu'il souffre. »

Tout en écoutant le récit de la montée de la folie de son kidnappeur, Riza essayait de toutes ses forces de bouger ses mains. Des fourmis lui couraient dans tout le corps, signe encourageant qu'elle allait en récupérer le contrôle. Dans un ultime effort, elle réussit à lever très légèrement un doigt…

* * *

Roy reprit la déposition que Jack avait faite à Riza lorsqu'elle avait été l'interroger seule.

Il relut l'écriture élégante de son premier Lieutenant, jusqu'au passage où elle reprenait la description de l'ishbal : grand, costaud, avec un accent de l'est. Pantalon de couleur sombre et tee-shirt à col roulé sous une veste marron.

Qu'est-ce qui dans cette description clochait ?

Roy lut et relut ce paragraphe en tapant la pointe de son stylo sur son bureau. La solution était là à portée de main, il le savait…

* * *

« J'ai commencé à la suivre discrètement un peu partout. Je l'ai vu faire lorsqu'elle se trouvait soit disant par hasard dans les mêmes lieux que lui. Elle devenait complètement exubérante alors, tout était bon pour attirer son attention. »

Riza se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Jack concernant Jézabel qui riait plus fort, toujours entourée de beaucoup d'hommes, mais dont le cœur n'y était plus… blessée par l'indifférence de Roy.

Penser à Roy lui ramena le souvenir de sa nuit avec lui et de l'affreuse matinée qu'elle avait passée à douter devant son apparente indifférence. Elle comprenait tellement mieux Jézabel à présent. Elle-même avait accepté d'accompagner le tueur de dépit lorsqu'il l'avait invitée. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le vrai coupable pouvait être lui.

Son attention se reporta vers l'homme qui parlait toujours. La colère déformait son visage, le rendant méconnaissable. La folie avait totalement envahi son cerveau. Riza se demandait comment il avait réussi à tromper son monde aussi longtemps. L'agneau s'était transformé en loup.

« C'est comme ça qu'un soir alors que j'avais suivi Jézabel au Hard Eight j'ai repéré cet ishbal qui ne quittait pas des yeux Mustang. Je l'ai vu intercepter la serveuse pour lui demander confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de l'alchimiste de flamme. J'ai même entendu cette cruche lui révéler qu'il avait couché avec Jézabel ! Ma haine s'est décuplée à ce moment précis. Ma décision était prise. J'avais déjà pensé à un plan. Il ne me restait plus qu'à saisir la bonne occasion. »

Cette fois, il avait toute l'attention de Riza.

« J'ai continué à venir soir après soir dans ce bar, attendant ma chance. Et enfin, elle s'est présentée. J'ai vu l'ishbal accoster Mustang, celui-ci était déjà bien imbibé, je me suis rapproché du comptoir à côté de lui et pendant qu'ils discutaient, j'ai versé le GhB dans son verre. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Et je suis parti. J'ai attendu dans ma voiture que Mustang sorte à son tour. Il était groggy. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affaisse, alors je l'ai attrapé et fait grimper dans ma voiture. J'ai vu l'ishbal dans mon rétro qui cherchait Mustang partout et fulminait. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait repéré. Je suis ensuite passé chez Jézabel. Je savais où elle cachait le double de ses clés, je suis entré et je l'ai surprise dans son lit. Je me suis servie de son oreiller pour l'étouffer. Cette garce s'est défendue ! Elle m'a griffé sur les bras, mais c'est moi qui ai eu le dernier mot. La suite tu la connais. »

* * *

**NdlA : la suite va venir rapidement. Je voulais vous demander votre avis cependant pour l'écriture de la fin de cette histoire. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus "trash" (avec contenu sexuel et sanguinaire) et qui méritera très certainement un rating "T" voire "M". Est-ce que cela vous dérange et préférez-vous que je reste soft ? Ou bien, je me lâche totalement ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Frip'**


	19. Tout s'éclaire 2e partie soft

**Et voila la suite... Le chapitre se termine un peu en queue de poisson, mais c'est parce qu'il y a une explication... voir note de fin de chapitre...

* * *

****Chapitre 19 – Tout s'éclaire (2e partie) – version soft**

Soudain, ce qui turlupinait Mustang depuis des heures lui sauta aux yeux. Il chercha frénétiquement dans les papiers devant lui jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Depuis plusieurs jours c'était là, écrit en toutes lettres ! Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ?! Quel imbécile il faisait !

Mustang décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du Hard Eight. Jack décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Le Hard Eight j'écoute.

« Jack, c'est Roy. Dis moi, j'ai une ou deux questions à te poser.

« C'est concernant ton affaire ? Je croyais que tu avais attrapé le coupable.

« J'ai juste besoin de quelques précisions.

« Vas-y, poses tes questions.

« Tu as dit à Riza que ce soir là, le type portait un col roulé. Tu es formel ?

« Ouaip, tout à fait, ça m'a surpris parce qu'il ne faisait pas un temps à porter un col roulé.

« C'est vrai. Je me souviens qu'il faisait plutôt chaud ce soir là.

« Y'a quelque chose qui cloche ?

« Non, non. C'est juste un truc qui semble ne pas coller.

« Ah bon. En tout cas, je suis bien content que tu ais chopé ce salopard. Tu sais, Jézabel c'était une gentille fille et je crois qu'elle en pinçait sérieux pour toi.

« Bah, elle savait que ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait l'habitude des histoires sans lendemain.

« Tu es vraiment aveugle toi quand tu t'y mets. Jézabel était amoureuse de toi. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il en est de même pour ta si charmante collègue. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte. Bon c'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Roy lui répondit d'un air absent et raccrocha.

Jack certifiait que l'ishbal portait un col roulé, alors comment Eric Vaughan avait-il pu voir les tatouages dans son cou ce même soir ?

Une seule explication cohérente à cela : Vaughan avait menti.

Soit il avait bien vu un homme sans le distinguer correctement, soit il n'avait vu personne la nuit du meurtre de Jézabel. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi leur avoir donné la description de l'ishbal qui l'avait attaqué. Car Mustang était formel, celui qui l'avait agressé était bel et bien l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? C'était incompréhensible.

A moins que… oui, si on prenait l'affaire sous un autre angle, tout apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. La lumière commençait à se faire dans son esprit. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient les unes après les autres.

Eric Vaughan connaissait bien Jézabel puisque c'était sa voisine. Et connaissant la jeune femme, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu une aventure. Après tout Vaughan était un morceau de choix avec sa gueule de jeune premier.

Peut-être avait-il été rejeté après avoir été froidement consommé et ne l'avait-il pas supporté. Il avait peut-être décidé de se venger en tuant Jézabel.

Mais lui, que venait-il faire là-dedans ?

Et puis, soudain tout prit forme dans son esprit, comme une illumination il devinait le cours des événements, le pourquoi et le comment : Jézabel avait du coucher avec Vaughan comme elle le faisait avec tant d'autres, insouciante des sentiments qu'il pouvait nourrir à son égard.

Lui-même en avait fait de même avec Jézabel. Il n'avait recherché qu'une aventure d'un soir pour tromper sa solitude sans s'inquiéter de savoir si cela avait une autre importance pour elle.

Et elle était tombée amoureuse. Vaughan avait du le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa haine avait dû être à la hauteur de sa déception pour qu'il en arrive à la tuer et à abandonner le corps dans son lit pour le faire accuser, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Combien de temps, d'énergie et de patience cela avait dû lui prendre…

Sauf que son plan avait en partie échoué puisque grâce à l'aide de Riza et des autres le corps avait été découvert ailleurs.

Mais là encore, Vaughan avait fait preuve d'un esprit vif en prévoyant un plan de secours. Il avait sciemment laissé des indices pour détourner l'attention et faire accuser l'ishbal à sa place. Il avait du le rencontrer avant et en faire son joker en cas de problème. D'abord en laissant le médaillon du dieu Ishbala dans son lit bien caché entre les lattes, ensuite en donnant sa description lors de son témoignage.

Et ce jeu de piste avait fonctionné à merveille puisque le lièvre était à présent à l'hôpital avec trois balles fichées dans le corps et une accusation de meurtre sur la personne de Jézabel et une autre d'agression sur un alchimiste.

Il fallait reconnaître que Vaughan n'avait pas manqué de sang froid en allant jusqu'à se présenter ici pour faire sa déposition.

Il avait même été jusqu'à lui demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés avant !

Comme il avait bien dû rire du tour qu'il lui jouait !

Mais trop confiant, il avait fallu qu'il en fasse trop en donnant une description très détaillée de l'homme qu'il avait soi-disant aperçu portant le corps de Jézabel.

Sa vengeance s'était donc accomplie à moitié. Jézabel était bien morte, mais lui Mustang était passé au travers des mailles du filet.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, il espérait que ce fut Riza qui revenait, mais ce n'était que Havoc. Une sourde inquiétude monta en lui. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Riza n'était pas revenue depuis la fin de matinée.

Riza après laquelle Vaughan avait couru pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone, avec laquelle il avait flirté sans vergogne devant lui, l'invitant à boire un verre…

Riza qui avait disparu.

Bon Dieu, il aurait dû savoir que quel que soit son état d'esprit, Riza était trop professionnelle pour s'absenter du bureau comme ça, sans prévenir personne.

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Roy eut la certitude qu'elle était en danger. Il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et courut à la porte.

« Havoc. On s'est trompé. C'est Vaughan le coupable ! »

Havoc se précipita à sa suite. Roy lui cria presque dessus :

« Il faut le retrouver, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est pris à Riza. »

* * *

Riza regardait Eric.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses habits étaient complètements fripés. Son sourire n'avait plus rien de charmant et ses yeux brillaient de la fièvre engendrée par sa folie.

Comment avait-elle pu le trouver attirant lors de leur première rencontre ?

La voix de Vaughan l'arracha à son inspection : « J'ai terminé. Tout du moins avec le tableau. »

Il reposa sa palette et ses pinceaux.

« Maintenant, il est grand temps que je m'occupe du modèle. »

La lueur de terreur qui passa dans le regard de Riza lui arracha un sourire carnassier. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peur et son désir s'en trouvait décuplé. Tout s'était passé trop vite avec Jézabel.

Mais là, il avait tout son temps et il comptait bien apprécier chaque instant passé avec Riza. Il n'aurait de cesse que de céder à toutes ses pulsions, donnant réalité à ses fantasmes.

« Tu as été une mauvaise fille Riza. Tu as refusé mes invitations mais tu as passé plusieurs nuits avec ton Colonel. As-tu pris du plaisir avec lui ? Est-il si doué que cela ? Enfin quoiqu'il t'ait fait, je t'assure que ce ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire. »

Il commença à ôter ses vêtements.

« Je vais faire payer Mustang pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Puisqu'il m'a pris Jézabel, je vais te prendre à lui. N'est-ce pas un échange équitable ? »

Riza aurait voulu hurler, mais seul un borborygme sortit de ses lèvres.

« Oh, tu retrouves ta voix ? T'en mieux, je compte bien t'entendre crier. Je vais t'avouer un secret. Grâce à la drogue que je t'ai fait prendre, tu ne te souviendras absolument de rien de ce qui ce sera passé ici entre ces murs. Je vais donc te laisser la vie sauve. Bien sûr, je compte m'amuser avec toi et sans doute je laisserai quelques traces de mon passage sur ton corps, parce que pour cette première fois, je compte en profiter au maximum. Mais tu ne sauras pas qui t'auras fait ça ni comment, et bien sûr tu ne pourras rien prouver. Après tout personne ne m'a soupçonné pour le meurtre de Jézabel et maintenant que votre coupable se trouve à l'hôpital, me voila définitivement tranquille. »

Eric commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Riza.

« Donc comme je te disais, tu resteras en vie. Mais chaque fois que je le souhaiterai, il me suffira de t'injecter un peu de cette drogue et je ferai de toi ma chose, je te prendrai autant de fois qu'il me fera plaisir, au nez et à la barbe de ton cher Colonel. »

Finalement, Vaughan lâcha son pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds. Il était à présent complètement nu.

« Le comble de l'ironie sera que peut-être tu tomberas enceinte. Mais est-ce que ce sera l'enfant de Mustang ou le mien ? »

* * *

Havoc conduisait à tombeau ouvert. L'un comme l'autre sentait l'urgence. Dieu seul savait ce que Vaughan avait fait de Riza !

Elle était absente depuis près de cinq heures. C'était plus qu'assez.

Les pensées de Roy fusaient à cent à l'heure. Devaient-ils se rendre chez lui pour découvrir Riza morte, nue dans son lit ? Ou bien se rendre chez elle ? Ou alors aller chez Vaughan ?

Si jamais il avait fait mal à Riza ou pire… Il allait tuer ce fils de chien !

D'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner du paysage qui défilait, ils allaient chez Vaughan. Havoc avait certainement plus la tête sur les épaules que lui en ce moment. Pour sa part, les sentiments prenaient totalement possession de son esprit. Seul comptait retrouver Riza saine et sauve.

C'était idiot, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse mourir en croyant qu'il s'était moqué d'elle.

Il avait envie d'hurler.

Havoc se gara dans un crissement de pneus et ils bondirent tous deux hors du véhicule.

Roy frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'entrée en hurlant : « Vaughan, ouvrez ! »

Aucune réponse ne leur vint. Roy s'écarta d'un pas et projeta son pied dans la porte qui vola en éclats.

Sans attendre, lui et Havoc s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, hurlant les noms de Vaughan et Hawkeye, retournant chaque pièce, en vain.

Un abîme de désespoir s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Roy. Le monde commença à tourner devant ses yeux.

Une voix leur parvint de l'entrée : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Havoc se précipita vers le nouveau venu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme déglutit à la vue de leur uniforme et de l'arme qu'Havoc tenait toujours à la main.

« J'habite juste à côté. J'ai entendu un grand bruit, alors je suis venu voir.

« Nous cherchons Eric Vaughan. L'avez-vous vu ?

« Non, pas depuis ce matin lorsqu'il est parti. Il est peut-être à son atelier.

« Son atelier ? » L'espoir renaissait en Roy.

« Oui, Vaughan est artiste peintre, il a un atelier un peu plus haut dans la rue. Je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez.

« Très bien, on y va. »

* * *

Eric s'avançait sur le lit au-dessus de Riza. Elle redressa un tout petit peu sa tête pour le regarder à travers ses larmes ramper sur elle.

Impossible de lui échapper, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, ou si peu...

Eric lui écarta les jambes, et remonta sur leur longueur en y passant la langue.

« Tu as une peau magnifique, c'est fou comme elle est douce. »

Méchamment, il lui mordit l'intérieur de sa cuisse, arrachant à Riza un sursaut et un premier gémissement de douleur.

Ravi de la réaction de la jeune femme et de la marque rouge qu'avaient produite ses dents sur sa peau laiteuse, il poursuivit son chemin plus haut, la mordant de nouveau à la hanche ce qui fit crier de nouveau Riza, qui mue par une nouvelle force née de sa terreur, réussit à lever son bras pour repousser son assaillant.

Malheureusement son répit ne fut que de courte durée. Eric se redressa plus furieux et excité que jamais et lui flanqua une baffe qui manqua lui décrocher la mâchoire. Poussé par la rage, il lui enserra le cou et écrasa sa trachée.

Riza luttait pour trouver de l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu connaissance.

Il se pencha alors sur son buste et mordit violemment dans un sein.

La douleur fut si violente que cette fois ce fut un hurlement que Riza poussa avant de manquer de s'évanouir. Le monde devint obscurité et elle choisit de se replier dans son esprit pour échapper à ce que comptait lui faire subir Vaughan.

_Le visage de Roy apparut, puis le son de sa voix…_

…_Sa main qui passe dans ses cheveux et qui descend dans son cou, le long de son épaule, contourne délicatement son sein et parcoure le chemin de son corps jusqu'à contourner sa hanche pour l'attirer plus près de lui._

_Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi doux._

Vaughan se redressa et écarta violemment les cuisses de Riza pour se placer correctement, bien décidé à assouvir tous ses caprices…

« Tu es prêtes ? Je vais t'envoyer au Nirvana. »

Mais Riza était déjà loin, très loin… _Roy l'embrasse dans le cou et l'allonge doucement sur le lit…

* * *

_

Alors qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir la porte de l'atelier à la volée, Mustang et Havoc avaient vu Vaughan couché sur Riza prêt à la violer.

En une fraction de seconde, Havoc avait brandit son arme, visé et tiré la balle mortelle qui avait atteint Vaughan dans le cou, éclaboussant de sang les draps, Riza et le sol.

Comme au ralenti, le corps de Vaughan s'affala sur Riza.

Mustang se précipita et le repoussa d'une telle force qu'il chuta par terre près du lit. Il émettait des gargouillis alors que le sang jaillissait à gros bouillon de sa gorge déchiquetée.

Il eut un dernier râle puis mourut, ses yeux grands ouverts affichant une expression de surprise, les mains sur son cou comme pour colmater la plaie par laquelle sa vie s'était échappée.

* * *

**NdlA : Bien, en fait si je termine comme ça, c'est qu'il existe une version Director's cut que je poste parallèlement à ce chapitre là, mais avec un rating M car celle-ci a été expurgée des scènes les plus difficiles pour les esprits innocents et purs (hihihihihi j'ai eu pitié de vos âmes sensibles). Bref, si vous vous sentez de lire quelque chose d'un peu plus soutenu, il faut aller trainer dans le rayon "M" et chercher l'histoire intitulé "Guet-Apens, le chapitre caché, version Director's cut, mais je vous ai prévenus...**

**Pour information, les parties avec Roy et Havoc sont sensiblement les mêmes, seules changent vous le devinerez celles qui mettent en scène Riza et ce salaud de Vaughan.**

**J'attends bien entendu vos réactions...**


End file.
